All while squeezing tennis in the middle
by pajamas on my hearts
Summary: While Tezuka's in Germany, a normal enough exchange student comes to Seigaku, encounters a bouncy redheaded regular, and joins the girl's team. Eventual EijixOC and CharactersxOC. Temporary HIATUS. Currently editing. Suggest you keep away.
1. Chapter 1

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

'_Blah__'_ different language

**Blah **Change of time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Normal POV/ First Period:**

"Hoi! Hoi! Fuji! Nya, FUJI" called out a tennis acrobat to his fellow tennis prodigy that was currently was sitting down at his desk.

The acrobat dashed into their Homeroom/English class and right at his desk, which was coincidentally next to the tensai. (I hope those two paragraphs made sense)

"You did the homework that was due today right? Right? Can I copy you? I forgot to do it! PLEASE! Nya, I'm begging!" Eiji cried out frantically to a very amused Fuji.

Fuji chuckled, he was tempted to say no just to torture him, but he handed his notebook over to the acrobat.

"Yes! Thank you! I owe you one! Nya, I'm so lucky!" Cried a relieved Eiji and started rapidly copying down the answers to last night's homework.

"Oh my!" said a mocking, but authorative voice. "Is that CHEATING I see, Kikumaru-kun?"

Eiji stood up straight and gulped. "A-ah, no Yamada-Sensei… Nya." He added unsurely.

"Oh really?" the teacher boomed. The corner of her mouth twitching with the humor of it all. "Then what, Kikumaru-kun, are you doing with Fuji's Homework?"

"Ah, ah- hmm… Nya, that's a good question. Let me think about it." He replied and sat back down.

Just as the teacher was about to say something she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" The teacher called out.

And in stepped a pale thin girl their age with black Mid-back length hair and big soft chocolate brown eyes, she was unconsciously tugging the skirt of her uniform down. She stumbled a few times but walked over to the front of the class and smiled.

"Everyone!" Yelled out the teacher to the noisy class. They were still talking. "OH, WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!" It was dead silent. "Okay, everyone! We have a new student so I want every one of you to be nice to her." The girl's face a bit pinker because of the attention. (Just to tell you, she's not shy. In case that gets to you.)

'She seems nice!' Eiji thought happily. 

"Go introduce yourself sweetie" the teacher told her nicely.

"A-ah hai, My name is Ame Lee, I'm 14 years old and I'm half Korean and half Japanese. I lived in Seoul, Korea up until last week. I visited Japan a lot, but my Japanese still needs improvement, and I hope we become good friends!" She rushed out and bowed.

Everyone stared at her. She looked up, confused at the silence.

"Ano, my Japanese isn't that bad, is it?" she asked while pointing cautiously to herself.

"Sugoi!!! She can speak another language?! That is so cool! NYA!!!" Yelled out the auburn haired tennis acrobat. The girl's, Ame's, face turns a bit pinker but she smiled at him.

"Kikumaru…" the teacher started dangerously, but just sighed. "Since it seems you've already made a friend... You can sit next to Kikumaru-kun. Eiji, you're now her official tour guide."

Ame took her place next to him silently and smiled at him before taking her books out of her bag.

"Ohayo Ame-chan! I'm Eiji as you already know!" Eiji whispered to her

"Ohayo, it's very nice to meet you!" Ame whispered back "I hope we become good friends."

"Eh? I thought we already were!" he whispered back, grinning.

She giggled back. "Arigatou, Kikumaru-san"

"Call me Ei-"

"Kikumaru!" Are you talking in the middle of my class?"

"No sensei!"

"He wasn't saying anything, sensei" the girl reassured timidly.

The teacher just sighed. "Everyone. Please turn to page 147 in your textbooks please."

"Arigatou Ame-chan" He whispered quietly for the last time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Last period/ Ame's POV:

Whew! Last class over! Today's my first day of work too! I hope I do well!' I thought as she headed out the door of the last class.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ame-chan, nya!"

I turned around to see Eiji and Fuji running up to me.

"Ohayo Kikumaru-san, Fuji-san!" I called out cheerfully.

"Nyaa! Don't call me Kikumaru-san! It's Eiji! Well, anyway's you're from Korea right? How do you say my name in Korean?"

'How many times have I been asked that?'

I stared at him for a while and stared at Fuji with a look that clearly said '_Is he __Really__ asking me __That__?' _

Fuji just smiled and nodded back to me.

I sighed, faced the one with the evil question, and said quite plainly to him "_Eiji_"

I could tell he was disappointed at the outcome. He was probably hoping that it was something totally foreign and special like all the other people who asked me. It's no big deal! Korea is just a small plane ride away from Japan! Speaking of Japanese Koreans, why aren't there any Koreans? There should be some more -Zainichi Koreans!'

(-Zainichi Koreans are simply Korean permanent residents in Japan. Zainichi means staying in Japan... in Japanese.)

Other than that, I really liked them, especially Eiji. He was really nice, cute, funny… 'Wait! Hold up! Back track! Did I just think that? No! bad thoughts! I've only known him for what? A few hours?_ Babo! (Stupid!)'_

I turned my face away from him just so he wouldn't see that tint of pink on my cheeks, and something caught my eye.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a tennis court!?" I couldn't keep the excitement and happiness inside of me at my new discovery.

"Yeah! That's Seigaku's tennis court!" Nya, do you play tennis too?"

I nodded. "I used to."

"Really?! Well, didn't you know that this was a tennis school, Nya?" Eiji asked. I didn't.

"Eiji and I are regulars there," added Fuji.

"Regulars?! You guys are that good?! _Jinjaa?! (Really?!) _I asked shocked.

"You can come watch us practice if you want!"

"I wish I could, but-" I started to say, but before I could finish my sentence, Eiji grabbed my arm and ran off.

'Guess I'm going to the tennis court. What will the boss say if I'm late to work? It's my first day too! I'm gonna get in a load of trouble! ARGH! I hope you're happy Eiji!'

And he was.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/_

This story is kind of edited but more in the later chapters. The character might seem mary-sue to you, I don't know you're opinion! So I'm sorry!!! Flame me if you must. I'll do my best to fix it (while keeping the story at the same time!). I am gonna contradict myself a few times, so I hope you find comfort in that. I'm also doing the new girl thing, not very original… Sorry!

Oh, and there's Korean and Japanese in this story, please bear with it. I'm also trusting you know the meaning of the Japanese words so I will only put VERY few translation. I'm adding Korean because Oc's Korean. I'm also hoping that you guys read this story learning more about Korea! Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Blah" talking

Blah whatever

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah__'_ different language

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah**Change of time and place

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Eiji's POV/On the way to the tennis courts:**

Haha, Nya. I could tell that Ame-chan is pretty annoyed. Well, she did say she wanted to go to the tennis court, I'm only helping her! Kind of… Okay so she never said anything about that, but I really wanted her to see me play! I only knew her for one day and I already like her! Fuji too!

Fuji seemed to be amused about something. I wonder what's up with him.

"Ano Kikumaru-san, Fuji-san…" asked Ame

"I already told you! Call me Eiji, nya! _E-I-JI!_" I reminded her.

"Ah, Eiji-san…"

"No –sans!"

"Anyways, I don't think I can go. I have work today!"

I screeched to a stop.

"You have a job?!" I asked her, my voice full of disbelief. She said that she was 14! I just turned 15 and she has a job! Even Fuji was surprised!

"Yes." She answered simply "and today's my first day so I don't think I can be, what's that word? Eto, eto... Ah! Late! I can't be late!"

"Then you should have said so sooner," answered Fuji calmly (still smiling!).

"A-ah, so can I go?"

"Of course!" I answered cheerfully, even though I was kinda upset. "Nya, we can always do it some other time!"

"How about tomorrow?" she asked suddenly. I could tell she was feeling REALLY guilty about this. 'Darn it!' and I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding it. Now I'm the one feeling guilty!

"Nya, it's okay. If you have work tomorrow then you don't have to come!"

"Well, you said your tennis practice ends at 5:00 and since my work starts at 6 tomorrow, so I can make it, so I'm going! Bye!" and with that she ran off. Tripped. Fell. And ran off again.

"Stubborn" was all that Fuji said. I forgot he was there for a moment!

"Well it doesn't matter cause she's comin tomorrow! Nya!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**After school the next day/ Normal POV:**

"Ameeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan, nyaaaaaaa!" shouted Eiji while glomping the girl from behind (and causing her to blush a bit) "You said you were gonna watch me plaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"_Ittaka (later)_" the girl replied without thinking.

"Eh?"

"Oops! Right! I'm going!" Ame corrected herself. "Later." She added.

"What? You said you were coming!"

"I am! Just at a later time."

"When?"

"I dunno."

"Nya, why???"

"The teacher gave me detention when she thought I was the one shouting, when you were screaming something about alien, pies and homework assignments, remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that, Nya"

"Don't worry about it! It's, uhh, what's that word? Umm... the best?"

"No. I think you mean okay." Fuji answered.

"Oh. It's okay!"

Actually, the teacher didn't even suspect her. She was about to give Eiji the detention that he deserved, when Ame stood up and announced that she was the culprit. So the one who ended up with detention was Ame.

Fuji observed the scene, remembering what happened in their Science class.

"Heh, so Eiji you have no right to be mad at her in the end" Fuji said, amused.

"Ok! Ok!" replied Eiji grumpily "Gomen Ame-chan, Nya!"

"Daijobu, daijobu." Then she glanced down at her watch. "Ack! Gotta go! I promise I'll be there! _Ahn nyoung!(Hi/Bye)"_She shouted while running.

"Ah! Ahn nyung! Nya!" Eiji shouted back to her.

He then faced Fuji. "I just spoke another language!!!" He declared proudly.

"Do you know what you said?"

"Ah…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	3. Chapter 3

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**At the court/ Ame's POV:**

"I- huff huff- made it-huff huff!" I gasped out.

After my detention I was running like crazy to the tennis court because I thought I was gonna be late. But then, since it was my second day, I got lost so I ran around the WHOLE campus until I finally got here.

"Ano... Are you okay?" A little first year girl asked softly to me.

"Mmhhmm. _Na guenchana! (I'm fine)_"

"Eh?"

"I'm fine!" I corrected myself. Realizing my mistake once again.

"I'm Ame Lee by the way"

"M-my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno" she replied turning a little pink "And this is my friend Osakada Tomoka."

"Ohayo" Tomo-chan cheerfully said to me and went back to cheering.

'They're so cute!' I thought, but I looked at the game and finally found Eiji and Fuji amidst all the other tennis players. I have to say this. But those two are Really good!

Like Fuji, for example, I was wondering why everyone kept calling him a tensai, but now I understand perfectly! And Eiji. His style is so amazing! With all those graceful and practically impossible acrobatic moves.

"Ryoma-sama! Ganbatte!!!" Tomoka cheered.

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said weakly.

Apparently she was screaming to Echizen Ryoma. I didn't even know he went here! I heard of him because he was once on a National Tennis magazine in Korea! I'm not surprised that he made it to Regulars as well.

Lucky them. Now I wanna play tennis again. Pooey.

**After Practice/ Normal POV:**

"Man, am I beat! I don't want to do these things anymore!"

"Momo! Don't let coach hear you or she'll make us run more, nya!"

"Ah! Gomen Eiji-senpai! I wasn't thinking at the moment"

"Fshuuuuuuuuuuuuu. So porcupine head can think now?"

"What did you say? Are you trying to pick up a fight?!"

"What if I am?!"

"Enough!" Ordered Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Hai, Sensei…" They answered weakly

"Oh look, Lee-san's here" Fuji exclaimed casually, pointing her out.

"Eh?! Where?!" He called out "Nya! YAHO!! AME-CHAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" Waving his hands around like a maniac, motioning for the horrified girl to come over.

The girl, Ame, turned to the two first years with a pink face. "Do you guys want to come with me?" she asked "'Cause I sure don't wanna go by myself"

"Sure!" and with that Sakuno and Tomoka followed her inside the court.

Sakuno walked up to Echizen blushing. "Ohayo Ryoma-kun"

"Yo, Ryuuzaki"

"Minna!" Fuji publicized, delighted to have a new victim to torture. "This is our new friend and classmate, Ame Lee" She glared back at him, which added on to his amusement.

One by one the tennis players walked up to her and introduced themselves.

"Eiji, stop embarrassing her!" Said a close friend of Eiji "Anyways, I'm Shuichiro Oishi, the TEMPORARY captain"

"Kawamura Takeshi, ohayo Ame-san." Fuji then asked him to hold his racket "BURNING!!!!! NICE TO MEET YOU! AME!!!"

"Ah- Hai."

"Fshuuuuuu, Kaoru Kaidoh"

"Momoshiro Takashi, but you have to call me Momo-chan!"

"I do?"

"Yes! You HAVE to!" emphasizing the have.

"Echizen Ryoma" the 7th grade prodigy established himself, with a bored face on.

"Kikumaru Eiji" the tennis acrobat introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Very funny Eiji. I already know you" I said to him.

He pouted. "You ruin all the fun" He sulked glumly.

"_Guresuh? (so?)"_

"Eh? What did she just say?"

"She's a foreign student, remember the announcement?"

'Crap. I did it again.'

"Oh! Ahn nyoung!" Eiji said with full pride. " Now what did I say?"

"Hi/Bye"

"Yay! I can speak Korean, nya!" Eiji rejoiced and started dancing around from sheer happiness.

I giggled a bit at his antics until the players started wanting answers.

"OHHH! I see! It's Korean!"

"I think I heard that word before!"

"Teach me some words!"

"How do you say dog?"

"Teach me how to cuss"

"Eh?!"

"Say something Korean right now!"

"Ah ah ah…"

**Later after the commotion/ Normal POV:**

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan!!!"

"Hai?"

"You said you used to play tennis right, Nya?"

'Did I? I don't remember, no I didn't- Oh wait, yeah I did'

"Hai, but that was back in Korea. But I'm thinking about, what is it? Retiring?"

They laughed. "You mean quitting!" They chuckled. She blushed. " Right! I'm quitting!"

"Play me! Play me! Play me, nya!"

She stared at him. 'Didn't he hear the word _quit_?!'

"Eiji" Oishi scolded. "She just said she stopped playing!"

"But-"

She was about to agree with Oishi when she remembered how much fun it was watching the games and the players from the sidelines. 'Think of how much more fun it would be to play one more time.'

(Okay, I admit. That sounded pretty corny.)

She sighed. "Just this once and that's it" she muttered

"Yay yay yay!" He cheered.

'Oh God. What have I done?'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	4. Chapter 4

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Ame's POV:**

"Love all, Kikumaru to serve" yelled out the referee.

'Okay. You can do this. You can do this Ame! It's just tennis remember?! You used to love tennis! So why are you afrai- oh yeah I remember... Waaah! I don't wanna do this! I'm gonna embarrass myself!'

I sighed.

"Don't worry Ame-chan, I'll go easy on you!" Eiji's words still echoed in my head 'Spare me Eiji! Spare me!' I sobbed in my head

"I'm serving!" Eiji proclaimed to her and hit the ball. And with that the game had started.

"Woah!!! Ame-senpai is super fast! She's faster than some of the regulars!" Sakuno stated.

"She's like that annoying Kamio dude!" Momo observed.

"I know, but how long are they going to rally it out?" Tomo whined. "It's taking too long!"

"They need to get used to each other's playing styles. Until then they're testing each other" Ryoma answered.

_Swish!_ (Not Korean or anything, just sound effects. XD)

45:15. Eiji leads.

"Ha! I knew a girl couldn't put up that much of a fight, you may be pretty fast, but you're still a girl!" Yelled out a second year.

_Twitch twitch._ 'Did he just say say that? What a sexist remark! Grr… I'll show you!'

Echizen pulled down his cap and muttered "Mada mada dane"

Eiji hit a lob. I jumped high into the air and smashed it diagonally onto the other side. It flew fast in the air and hit the ground, but it didn't bounce, it just rolled across the court up to Eiji and stopped at his feet.

"How did she do that?! That's almost like Fuji's Swallow Return!"

"I still got it!" I said softly in a daze. But Eiji being like a kitty heard me mumbling.

"Nya, Ame-chan, I like that move! You're really good!" Eiji told me incredulous, and then he smirked "but it's gonna take more than that to beat me, nya!"

I smiled, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. "I'm still gonna try!"

**Normal POV:**

"5 games to 5, Lee to serve!"

Fuji's eyes were open now, they have been for a while. He glanced at the players, they were both panting pretty hard by now. He paid special attention to Ame. Who knew that tennis could make a gullible, clumsy, girl into a confident, intellegent, graceful person' he thought in amusement.

"15:love!"

"Ii, data" Inui kept saying every now and then while scribbling info in his notebook.

Ame served the ball she was panting hard by now 'I don't have enough stamina'. By now no one was saying anything. Eiji hit it back with a lot of force to the far back of the court.

She got there in no time and rallied it to the opposite side of Eiji, he jumped into the air to strike, Ame thinking that it was heading for the net started running to the front left. With his sharp eyes, he saw this and hit it to the far right with a flip instead. She, realizing this, started running but alas, she stumbled and watched as it hit barely the base line.

"30:love, Kikumaru's game!" bawled out the ref.

'Okay, next time for sure the point is mine-' "Beep!!! Beep!!! Beep!!"

Everyone was confused now.

"What's that?"

"What's going on?"

Ame looked at the source of the sound and saw, after noticing it was coming from her beeper, that it was beeping to remind her that she had a job to go to and that she was late.

"I forfeit the match!" she declared while raising her hand.

"Nani?!"

"What?!"

"No way!"

"WHY??"

"Ii, data"

But she was already already leaving until Eiji stomped over to her. "Congratulations Eiji! You won! You're really good!" she grinned at him, but he didn't grin back, he seemed pretty annoyed.

"Why are you quitting?" he asked pouting

"Haha, funny story really. Umm. I'm, uh, kinda late for work…" she replied frantically, not wanting to be even later than she already was. "Well I, uh, gotta go now! _Ahn nyoung_!" (hi/bye).

And with that she ran off. 'I'm sorry Eiji. I really have to go! Please forgive me!'she was begging in her mind

"I can't believe she quit!"

"I want her to play me next time!"

Oishi just silently observed her running off into the distance.

"That girl should be on the girl's regular team. If she was on it, they'd have a 10 percent higher chance of winning. Which makes 94 percent" Inui commented.

"Well, Inui, we can't do anything because this is a boy's team, but we'll see"

"Everyone 20 laps for breaking the rules and getting sidetracked!" Sumire Ryuuzaki ordered, after seeing the match was over.

"EEEEEEHHH?!?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	5. Chapter 5

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**The Next Day/ Eiji's POV:**

The news of yesterday's game spread through the whole school in a flash. Although people tried not to talk about it in front of me. It was still easy to figure out. This is what I heard in class:

"Did you see yesterday's game?"

"I wanted to but I couldn't, what happened?"

"Well, Kikumaru Eiji and the new girl, Lee Ame were having a tennis match against each other!"

"I didn't know she could play!"

"None of us did! And you know what? Even though Kikumaru was a few points ahead of her, she forfeited!"

"What, no way!"

"I know!"

"Wait, why isn't she here yet?"

"I dunno, probably because- Ack! Sensei!"

---

I looked at the empty desk next to me and sighed.

'Nya, first period already started 10 minutes ago, so where's Ame-chan?'

I whispered to Fuji, "Where's Ame-chan? She's not here yet, nya!"

"Saa. I don't know Eiji"

I started panicking "Maybe it's because I got mad at her yesterday? I hope she knows that I'm not one to hold grudges! Wait, maybe she's mad at me! What if I embarrassed her? What if I accidentally said something mean? What if I somehow set a curse on her? What if-"

_Creak! Bam! _The door slid open and in stepped in a gasping and disheveled Ame. Carrying a small bento box.

"Gomenasai- _Huff huff!-_ Sensei! I- _Huff huff!-_ Overslept!- _Huff puff!" _she wheezed out. Handing the teacher a tardy slip.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again" The teacher replied while examining the slip, probably looking for some kind of forgery.

"Hai. Gomen" she replied and was about to take her seat next to me but tripped and fell on the floor with a loud crash "_Ayaa_… (_Oww…)."_ She groaned while the class started cracking up.

'Let's see...' I thought as a joke to myself. 'A list of all that Ame-chan is... she's: clumsy, innocent, blunt, ignorant, bashful, klutzy, ditzy, stubborn, oblivious, and empty headed; Yet still survive to be in middle school? (Long list! Phew! I wanted to put all that!)

"That's enough uproar for one day, don't you think? Ame-chan?" Yamada-sensei asked working to hide her anger, but there were a few pretty visible veins popping on her head.

"Gomenasai" Ame apologized feeling really shameful. Sensei just sighed and resumed with her teaching

Ame just laid her head on her desk, looking really miserable and embarrassed. I felt really sorry for her.

"Ame-chan! You made it! You're not cursed! I'm so happy, nya!" I whispered all at once.

She looked up. "Eh?"

"Umm, I mean you worried me a lot, nya!"

"Gomen, Eiji." She panted, a guilty look on her face.

"Don't worry" I reassured her. "Cheer up!"

"Lee-san! Sit up straight!" the teacher ordered. She immediately sat up. "Hai! Gomen sensei!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Lunchtime/Ame's POV:**

'_Assa!_ (Yes! Cheering version)It's lunchtime! I finally have Korean food!!! It took forever, but it was worth it! I'm so happy! I'm so lucky to have a landlady that does favors!'Ame thought happily, while jogging to the cafeteria.

Although even her jogging was pretty fast compared to a lot of people, she didn't notice.

"Eto, where to sit… It's too cold outside, so the roof is out of the question. Hmm… What should I do?

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan!!!" Eiji suddenly popped up behind me and did a glomp attack. _Blush blush. _You wanna sit with us Ame-chan, nya?"

"I don't want to be a bother though…" I protested.

"Nya, I wouldn't have asked if it was a bother."

"I don't like those, umm..." I paused for a moment. "Idiotic introductions?"

"Are you trying to say troublesome, nya?"

"Yeah, that" I blushed

"Don't worry! It's just us regulars! You already met them remember, so sit with us, nya?"

"Umm… sure. But I really don't want to be a nuisance…"

"Daijobu! Daijobu!" Eiji assured, already dragging me to his table.

"A-alright." I responded (a little late). Feeling my body already moving toward the regulars.

"Ame-chan! You're so light! How much do you weigh? I can barely feel you!!! I can probably lift you into the air with one hand, nya!!!" he exclaimed, getting ready to boost me up into the sky.

"Don't you dare!!!" I growled. I absolutely LOATHED it when someone says things like that about my body. It instantly ruins my mood.

Seeing me pout, he laughed and started poking my cheek with his finger. "Nya, just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you, Ame-chan! No matter how easy it is!" he told me, in an attempt to lighten up my attitude.

"Thanks…" I muttered sarcastically. 'I'll let you off for that one, since I don't know you that well"

By now we were at the tables. I took an empty seat in between Eiji and Taka-san. Since Taka-san was without a racket he was quietly sipping his milk.

"Ohayo, Lee-san!" the table group greeted me.

"Ohayo, everyone! I hope you guys don't mind me sitting with you guys! Oh, and please call me Ame!" I greeted back cheerfully. My mood lightened up by the thought of my precious long awaited Hometown food. Everyone started eating.

"Ittadakimasu!" We all chorused.

I opened up my bento. Smiling as I saw my precious -kimchee, beansprouts, rice (of course), meat, and all that good stuff.

-Kimchee is Korean spicy pickled cabbages. (The explanation might not make it sound good but it's actually really yummy. Take it from a whitewashed Asian ;P)

"Eh? Ame-san is that Korean food?" Oishi asked interested to see culturness so cheap.

"Hai!" I replied happily. "It took me so many tries to make this! I haven't had this in weeks!"

Everyone's attention was on my lunch now. They stared at it curiously and hungrily. Waiting for me to say something.

"A-ano, would you guys like some?" I asked with a sweat drop sliding down my head. 'But there are plenty of Korean resteraunts in Japan!'

"Sure!"

"Thanks!"

"May I?"

"Gladly!"

"Hey! What's this called?"

"Really?!"

"Yummy!"

"Oiishii!"

"Hmm… needs a stronger flavor. You should add some more wasabi to it."

"Can I have some more?"

"S-sure…"

"Arigatou!"

The only person who wasn't munching down on my food was Kaidoh, not caring thanks to his own extravagant lunch, but even without him my bento box was finished. I stared at it forlornly, I didn't even get one bite of it and it was all gone. Not even a little crumb was left of it.

I sighed, "I guess I'm finished" I muttered while packing up my bento box. I didn't bring any lunch money.

"Ack! Gomen Ame-san! We didn't intend to eat your whole lunch!" Oishi apologized frantically, making the other regulars notice their greedy deed.

"It's okay" I assured them "I wasn't that hungry anyways." Obvious lie, but at least I'm trying. If I'm lucky I might pull it off-"_Groooooowl!" _My stomach was screaming for food.

"What was that you said?" Fuji asked amused.

"Hmm…" Inui answered, reading from his notes. "Something about not being hun-"

_Groooooooooooooooooooowl!_

"That wasn't me! It's just this- uh- diagnosis I have!!! Yeah! Diagnosis! I have- uh- pneumonia! And it's taking a pretty big effect on me!"

_Grooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl! _This time the pain was so great I clutched my stomach, my face was pretty red by now.

"You're a really bad liar Lee-san." Taka-san told me. "And pneumonia is for the lungs, not the stomach." he added.

"Well I do have a slight cough…" They just stared back at me (They looked like this! -.-;;) I better run for it.

"Well, I'm off to class now! So, ja!" I began to scamper off. But Eiji, I found out, was pretty quick with his arm. He grabbed me by my waist. Which resulted in me crashing back onto my seat with plenty of loud noises.

"Oww…" I groaned while rubbing my sore butt.

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded. I looked up hopefully. "You didn't have to be so violent! Daijobu Ame-san? What do you want to eat?"

My hope bubble burst instantly. 'In the end they're all on his side.'

"Gomen ne Ame-chan, but we are not going to starve you, when you already look so skinny! We ate your lunch so we will repay you, nya!" Eiji wheedled cheerfully, but even I noticed the threatening tone in his voice.

"I didn't bring any lunch money, though" I confessed in defeat.

"That's it? No problem! I'll buy you something, nya!" and before I could object, he already came back with a tray heaping with food. 'That was quick'

"Here you go!" Eiji placed the brimming tray in front of me.

"Arigatou!" I thanked him with a smile and started chowing down. And I guess Eiji picked all his favorites because he started taking some food too.

Ahh… so that's why he bought extra helpings.

'Sigh! Lunch is starting to get troublesome!'

"Wow, you were really hungry, weren't you?" Eiji asked.

"Just keep eating"

"Hai"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	6. Chapter 6

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thinking/different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Tennis practice/Week later/Eiji's POV:**

"Eiji-senpai. How come you buy Lee-senpai food and not me?" Momo griped while we were rallying balls, the whole regulars were gathered into one court and were probably hearing the whole conversation.

"You always give her favors! It's not fair!" He kept going.

"Nya, that's because she's new." I answered simply.

"Yeah, she was, like two weeks ago!" He retorted. "Something's up, and I intend to find out what!"

'Why do I feel so threatened by that?' I looked the other way and saw something moving towards the courts. (Good eyes! O.O)

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan! How long are you staying this time, nya?" Ever since we ate lunch together she came to our practices every day, although she usually has to leave ten minutes after she comes.

"Probably for about… five minutes! But not for my job!" She answered back optimistically. "The girls' regular team finally let me in!"

"Are you a regular now?" Momo asked (since he was right there).

"No, but after the captain saw me play. She said that I could be a regular, but I decided to be a back-up player! I'm not technically on the team, but that was pretty much what I wanted!"

"That's great!"

She peered down at her watch. "Darn! I gotta go now! Well, bye!"

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan! Look out for that-!" _Bonk! "-_Pole…" I finished lamely.

"I'm fine I'm fine! Ja!" She ran off again, this time looking where she was going while rubbing her head.

"Ame-chan... why do you make me worry so much?" I muttered to myself

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Later:**

"Okay everyone! Gather around and listen!!!" Ryuuzaki-sensei ordered us, during our resting period. But Oishi, the temporary captain, was nowhere to be seen. "NOW!"

In a flash, we were all lined up.

"Minna, this is a warning to you out there. The girl's tournaments will be held at the same place as our's, and we might have a few practice sessions with them, so don't get distracted."

"What?"

"Are they gonna play with us?

"No, of course not. We're playing separately; we're just at the same location. All right?" She assured. "I just don't want you guys to lose focus, alright?"

"Maybe it's the girls who'll get distracted by us?" 2nd year Arai joked.

_Twitch. Twitch._

"Don't you mean the Regulars?" snickered a fellow 2nd year. "And of course, yours truly! Girls just swoon at the sight of good looking guys like us!"

_Twitch. Twitch._

"Masashi! Ikeda! Fifteen laps around the school!" Ryuuzaki roared.

"Ack! Masashi! We shouldn't have said those things in front of Ryuuzaki-sensei! I forgot that she was a girl!!!" Ikeda whispered to his partner while running.

"You wanna make that twenty?"

"Idiot."

"Anyone else have something against this?"

"Yes!- I mean No!- I!- Maybe!" The players panicked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Later, After Masashi and Ikeda got back/ Normal POV:**

_Huff huff!_

"Hoi hoi! You guys sound like a sheep with asthma, nya!"

_Huff huff!_

"Are you guys okay?"

_Huff huff!_

"That's why you shouldn't have said anything reckless!!"

_Huff huff!_

"Sensei!" Came a stressed out Oishi.

"Oh, Oishi! What's wrong?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

"One of the girl's regular has just injured herself!" Everyone gasped. "I had to bring her to the nurse! the ambulances aren't even here yet!"

The coach gasped. "Okay, that is all. Go back to practice!" And she ran off in the direction of the nurses' wing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	7. Chapter 7

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Next day/ Normal POV:**

'I wonder if Ame-chan knows that she's on the tennis team!' Eiji thought excitedly. 'But… she's not here yet.'

He looked at the clock. 8:39. Class starts at 8:40. 10 seconds left. Five… four… three… two… one- _Bam!_

"I'm- _huff huff_- here!" Ame panted.

"Nya! Don't worry! You're right on time!"

"_Jinjaa?(Really?)-_ Oh! Well whaddya know! I am!!!_**"**_

"Nya! You're so funny!" Eiji chuckled. Seeing Eiji laugh made her laugh too, until the teacher came in.

"Everyone! Turn to page 68 and work on problems 1-10"

"Hai"

"Psst! Ame-chan!" Eiji whispered. But alas, said girl could not hear, she was too busy concentrating on her problems.

'Stupid Japanese History! And darn it! I have a math test next period too!' She groaned in deep thought. 'Today's not gonna be a good day!' 

"Psst! Ame-chan, nya!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Lunch/ Oishi's POV:**

"Hoi hoooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I turned, after hearing my name being called. I saw Eiji and Fuji running up to us, and Ame was making her way to the lunch line. It's funny how they're always late, probably because their last class eard myis far from the cafeteria.

"Oh! Eiji! Fuji! Konnichiw-"

"I wanna tell Ame-chan she's on the girl's team, so don't tell her!"

"Ah, sure Eiji…" I replied. 'Okaaay…'

Ten minutes later Ame came back "Ohayo, minna! You cannot believe how long the lunch line is!" She placed her tray onto the table and sat in between Eiji and I.

Ever since that day we ate her lunch she bought lunch instead of bringing it, unless it was every day Japanese food. 'Sigh! Then we wouldn't have to go all the way to a restauraunt and pay!' I looked at the clock. 'Oh, wow. She only has eight minutes to eat.'

"You're gonna be on Seigaku's Girl's Regular team" Fuji announced to her.

"Aww! Fujiko!!! I wanted to tell her!!!" Eiji mourned.

"Oops" Fuji replied with a sadistic smile. I shuddered; I have a feeling that wasn't an accident at all.

"Hmm… That's ni- Wait, What?"

"You're on the Girl's Regular team." I repeated.

"..." She gave us a blank look for a moment, and then it clicked. "Wait a minute! No I'm not!"

"One of the players got in an accident. She won't be able to play for about two seasons." Eiji answered.

She looked horrified. "That's terrible! Oh my god! I don't deserve it then! This is all too fast!"

"Aren't you happy?" Eiji asked. She opened her mouth to reply.

And then the bell rang.

"Ack! I just started eating!" Ame cried and started eating faster, practically inhaling her food. Next minute she's choking.

"Slow down or else you'll get indigestion!" I scolded her, she was frantically chugging down her water until she could breathe again.

"Yeah! Don't die before your first day of practice, nya!" Eiji said to her, making her choke all over again.

"Eiji! You're not helping!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	8. Chapter 8

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thinking

Blah whatever

(Blah) me

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**After School/ Normal POV:**

After school and practice Ame was walking nervously to the courts. Most likely hoping that today was a joke. 'After practice, come back to the courts. We'll see if you meet our acquirements' The Female buchou's words flew around in her head.

'That poor girl! I hope she doesn't mind me playing on her spot! I hope she's okay!' Ame thought, in hopes of getting rid of any unnecessary thoughts.

After a few more minutes of walking, she finally she reached the tennis courts. It was empty because the rest of the tennis club members had already left. The only people left were their regulars and Sakuno, who had overheard the commotion.

"Ano, is there something wrong?" Ame asked one of her would be teammates timidly, after greeting Sakuno.

"Yeah, Kaneyama Keoko is hospitalized, and our back-up player is someone we barely even know." A girl sighed. "Plus, she's not even here yet" The girl replied.

"Umm… I'm here" Ame said.

Another girl came up to her curiously. "Lee Ame-san?" She asked. Ame nodded. The girl smiled "Remember me? I'm 3rd year Ashiya Mizuki, I'm in your class!"

"Yeah! You are!" She grinned. The regulars then took turns to introduce themselves.

"I'm 3rd year Matsuo Yuki," said a girl with a bob-style hair. "Vice-captain"

"Ishida Sora" Said a bored looking girl. She yawned, "3rd year"

"I-I'm Minamoto J-Junko" A red faced girl whispered nervously. "2nd year!"

"I'm very pleased to meet you!" Ame smiled sweetly at her.

"Yagami Mitsuki!" A girl said calmly, while wrapping an arm around the bashful Junko. "2nd year."

A girl with blonde hair trotted up to her. "Hi! I'm Juri Michaels, 2nd year, and Junko chan's homestay! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Are you from America, Maikurusu-san?" Ame asked politely.

"Yup! You bet'cha! But you better call me Juri, I don't like how my last name sounds in Japan."

"But buchou's not even here yet…"

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan, nya!" A voice called out. She turned around to see the regulars behind the chain-link fence.

"Guys, what are you doing here!" Ame asked.

They walked inside and over to her. Obviously they didn't hear the question.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked again.

"We came here to see you! Of course!" Fuji said, like it was obvious.

"But you didn't have to!" Ame protested.

"Well that's too bad isn't it, senpai?" Momo chuckled.

"Ah! Takashi-kun!" Everyone turned around to see Haruka hugging a bashful Taka-san. ( Just to tell you. Momo's name is TakEshi, Kawamura is TakAshi. (Hard to notice isn't it?))

"Eh!?! Taka-san! you have a girlfriend?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Taka blushed even more. "For a while, I guess."

"Wow, the shy one gets the girl first. Dang Taka's good!"

"Maybe I'll be like that with Ame-chan!" Fuji teased, pulling her into a headlock. (Kinda ooc. Btw, Fuji doesn't like Ame! He was just teasing her for sadistic pleasure... that sounded kinda weird)

"Oh, be quiet! I'm not your girl!" She grumbled, embarrassed.

"Yeah, Fujiko! She's mine, nya!" Eiji said as he pulled her over to him.

"Exactl- No! Wait! That's not right either!"

"Ooh! Ame-senpai has two boyfriends! Playa! Playa!" The girl's cheered before falling into a fit of giggles. Everyone laughed while Ame was steadily turning redder and redder.

"I'm not a player! I- But he- I didn't- it's not- Argh! I give up!" Ame complained. The girls, except Junko (who practically fainted in nervousness), pulled her over. Ame saw a moving blur, which turned out to be Oishi, who ran to catch the unconscious Junko. Her attention was forced back to the girl's tennis team.

"That's so cute! You have boys chasing after you!" Yuki snickered.

"Plus they're uber cute!" Juri teased.

"What'd you do?" Sora asked, with the same bored face on. "Did you make them angry?"

"Just make sure you don't take Takashi-kun!" Haruka said with fire in her eyes.

"But do you know how many girls want this much attention from them?" Mitsuki asked, while trying to wake up Junko who was still in Oishi's arms. Her laidback personality having no effect on the unconcious girl.

"I'd trade with anyone any day!" Ame muttered.

"Hoi Hoi! Ame-chan! That's not nice!" Eiji scolded. The girls looked up to see Eiji with a frowny-face.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. They turned around to see a gasping Junko, apologizing frantically to a panicked Oishi, with Mitsuki laughing at the whole commotion. Apparently Mitsuki had actually managed to wake up Junko, who after finding herself in Oishi's arms, screamed, which was the cause and affect of the situation.

Finally Yuki, with her vice-captain authority, found control over the chaos that had shortly followed.

"Hey Eiji!" Ame smiled. "Don't you have your own practice too?" She asked while trying not to look like she was trying to get rid of them... which she was.

"Nope! We already did it! Coach said we could watch if we wanted, and we all came!"

"Oh great…"Ame muttered "_Pulsanghan _Ame…" (Means _poor Ame_, except more pitifully)

A girl with glasses then came up to her, after reading from her notebook, said calmly. "Percentage of this whole thing to go well, 12" Ame shrunk pitifully.

"Ah! Inui no imouto (Inui's little sister)!"

"Oh, don't mind her! She's just our manager, 2nd year Inui Minako." Haruka said. "She's actually really nice, but she and Keoko-chan were best friends. She might still upset but-"

"Be quiet, Ashiya" Minako said in a flat monotone voice. Ame flinched.

"Minako, manners or Aozu. Take your pick" Inui (Sadaharu) said calmly, holding a pitcher of glowing blue liquid. A considerate number of people had turned pale.

"Are you going to play for us?" Minako asked, while glaring at her brother, who just grinned back and raised up the poisonous liquid.

"Of course she is." Said a very annoyed voice.

"Ah! Hadzuka-buchou!"

Ame turned around to see the captain of the girl's tennis team. 'She looks so much more scarier than last time!'

"Lee-san, you're playing against Ashiya."

"Hai!" They replied in synch.

"Do you wanna do a regular six set?" Haruka asked.

"Sure!"

"Wait, you're not doing a ranking tournament?" Momo asked. Kaidoh gave a questioning glance.

"There aren't a lot of members in the girl's tennis club. We'd rather not waste our time." The buchou explained.

"Ah."

**Starting the game/ Ame's POV:**

The tennis court was surrounded by tennis players, it was full of noise ranging from shouts to whispers.

"Love all, Lee to serve!" Oishi cried out, his responsibility being the referee.

'Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this! Heh… Why bother? I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this!'

"What kind of a tennis player is she?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure, but she's really fast, nya!" Eiji bragged.

"She looks like it," Sora said. "But Haruka's a net player and her specialty is making the opponent run and tire out."

"Oh really…" His eyes narrowed.

I concentrated deeply, putting my whole minde to tennis, I was about to serve the ball when... "Hoi hoi! Ame-chan, nya!" I probably jumped about a mile high, I looked at Eiji bewildered.

"What's your specialty in tennis!"

'My what?' I thought for a moment. "You mean what position I play?" He nodded. "I don't know!" I shouted while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. He fell to the ground. "I think my last coach said something about some all-rounder thingie?"

"Ame-san! Please serve." Haruka said patiently.

"Sorry!" I served the ball, and she hit it back, I did a forehand on the ball, it flew over to Haruka, and just when she was about to hit it, the ball suddenly dropped.

"Fifteen: love, Lee's Lead"

"Whazzat?!"

"How did she do that?"

"Oops! Came out a little early. Gomen ne" I apologized, but all the while grinning.

"97 percent she's showing off" Minako muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Eiji asked even though he heard every word she said.

This time I did a normal serve. We rallied the ball to each other. I finally hit a soft one. Ashiya smirked, and hit the ball. It curved to the other side of the court. I ran to it, and whacked it back clumsily.

"That's Ashiya's buggy whip shot!"

'Buggy whip? Gotta watch out for that one, she's trying to make me run all over the place!' Ame thought.

"Heh! Isn't that your snake shot, Mamushi?" Momo taunted.

"Fshuuuu. Urusei, Porcupine head"

"Why you-!"

Later. "5:3, Lee's lead"

We switched sides, the green and red tennis court had a few visible scuff marks from our running, most of them, I noticed with embarrassment, were on my side. Haruka served the ball but right when I was about to hit it, the ball flew up. And she scored a point. 'What the heck was that!?!'

"Fifteen love, Ashiya's point."

"Ah! It's her skyline serve!! She made Ashiya use her skyline serve!"

"_heh_- nice one!" I panted to her. "I like it!"

"Needs to improve on stamina…" Inui and Minako smuttered in sync as they scribbled down in their notebooks. I'm not even on the team yet!

"Ganbatte, nya! Ame-chan!!!!" Eiji still cheered.

Haruka served the ball. I smirked as I crouched low and had bended my legs a bit I held my racket to the bottom right of me, a special, I sliced my racket diagonally to give it a special spin. It flew over the net and bounced on the court, but it didn't bounce to Haruka. Because of the spin I put on it, it bounced back to me, and hit the net.

"15: all! Lee's lead!"

"_As-sa! (Yes! C_heering version_)"_ I screamed out triumphantly "I can still do it! I still got it! Yay! WHOO HOO!!!"

"She's getting hysterical." Ryoma commented.

"No" Fuji disagreed "She's having fun"

'This is the most fun I've had in such a long time!' I screamed in my mind.

Eventually: "30:40, Ashiya's Point. 4 games to 5."

'Crapp! I'm in the lead, but if this goes on, I'm going to run out of energy!' I thought, panicking, My whole side of the court had a lot more scuff marks than before, thanks to my skids and slides.

"Okay! Let's kick it up a notch!" I muttered.

"Oh? So she wasn't giving it her all?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked amused.

"That girl is full of surprises." Oishi commented to himself, smiling.

Haruka served the ball. She did a Buggy whip again. 'She's making me run all over the place, I'm gonna lose more energy!'I thought furiously.

I did a backhand this time, and hit the ball hard it flew low to Haruka's side, and it bounced through the space between her legs (it did not go up, you sickos!!!) and out.

"45:all"

I was panting pretty hard by now. 'Go easy on yourself now.'

She served again, she tried another snake shot, and of course I had to run for it. 'Losing energy! GAH!'

She ran back to the base line, thinking I was going to do another hard hit, I saw this and hit it soft. It bounced off the net and into her side of the court.

"Game set and match, 6 games to 4, Lee's game!" Oishi ended. I won.

"Yataa!!! Ame-chan you won!!!!" Eiji ran over to me. But before he got me, my racket fell to the floor and I quickly followed.

"I guess I did" I slowly got back up and walked over to Haruka, wholooked kinda down. "You did really good Haruka-san, look how worn out I am!" I complimented her.

"No, you beat me. You're much better!" She grinned.

"Bah! That was all luck!" Before she could say anything more, I started walking back, but since I so tired, I just fell down again and lay back onto the ground breathing hard.

"Hoi hoi! You did great Ame-chan!" Eiji praised, yet again. He giggled, "But you just gotta stop falling! Here, let me help you out, nya!" And he wrapped my arm around his neck, he grabbed me by my waist and helped me walk to Ryuuzaki-sensei and the girl's captain.

"So Lee-san," Hadzuka-buchou asked. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yup!" I grinned.

"Yataa!!!" Eiji cheered pulling me into a big hug.

"Welcome to the team, I'm 3rd year Katakura Hadzuka, the captain!" Introduced the brown-haired captain. Pause. "We should all hang out someday!"

"So different from Tezuka-buchou…" The boys murmured.

"Oh! Wait! The racket!" I remembered, I turned my head around and saw Taka-san bending down to pick it up.

"BURRRRRRRRNING!!!" He roared while swinging the racket around. Making most of the girl's duck in horror "CELEBRATION!!! YOU DID GREAT-O!!!" Then it flew out of his hands, soaring over Ryoma's head, until it hit the metal fence with a bang and a dent, after both Kawamura and Echizen calmed down, Kawamura made his announcement. "Ano, how about both regulars go over to my dad's sushi place?" he asked timidly. Haruka pounced.

"Kyaa! You're so strong!" She squealed. He reddened up. "Haruka-chan... you're embarrassing me!" He complained bashfully.

"OI! Free food!!! Can't miss out on that! Yay, Ame-senpai!!!" Momo cheered. He ran up to me and high-fived me.

"Guy's you don't have to. It's no big deal!" I protested.

"It is!!! Plus, we need a good excuse to eat free sushi" They whispered to me. That made me laugh.

"Fine fine, Sushi it is!" I applauded.

"YAY!!!"

"Ano" The five freshman asked, (Must I repeat myself?) "Can we come along too?"

"Sure!" I replied. "The more the merrier!"

Momo ran up to the front, so that he could be one of the first peoples to get inside. Me, Eiji, Haruka, Ryuuzaki-sensei, and Minako lagged behind.

"You're going to have to sign to order for your Seigaku tennis uniform" Ryuuzaki said while handing me a slip of paper. "And here's your schedule, we have morning practices too." Giving me another piece of paper. "If you need anything ask the other guys okay?"

"Hai" I replied, and then she moved up to the front of the crowd.

"Ano..." Minako started unsurely.

"Yes?" I smiled, bracing myself.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I already saw you play before when you were against Kikumaru. I just wanted to get more data on you... the probability of things coming out normal is 12, but it's out of 15 percent."

"Ahh. I see..." My grin faltered a bit.

She looked at the group in front of us. "Ah. Probability of Momoshiro Takeshi and Kawamura Kaidoh to fight. 147.2 percent." She left to check it out.

"Dang! She really is Inui's little sister!" Eiji whispered to me. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" I ignored him.

"Ano, Haruka-san…" I said, after Eiji calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I'm good enough for this? I don't really feel like I deserve this…" I started asking her. "I think that this team deserves someone better." I finished guiltily with a dubious look on my face.

"Don't be silly, Ame-chan! You're the best one for this! You beat me remember? I'm a regular too, which means I'm not that easy! You got this fair and square!"

"Do you really think so?" I didn't feel reassured.

"Of course!" Eiji agreed, "You were awesome! It's too bad you aren't on the guys' team!"

I felt a bit better. "All right then!"

"I'm going ahead!" Haruka said, now that the situation was better. Eiji and I looked at her and saw her stopping next to Taka-san and holding hands, they started chatting. 'She's so lucky' I thought wistfully. 'Will I ever find a guy for me?'

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan!" Eiji said, waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped.

"Sorry Eiji! I guess I zoned out for a moment." I smiled. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just worried for a moment there, nya!" He winked.

"Oi!" Momo shouted out to us. "If you keep going at that pace, there won't be any sushi left for you guys!!!"

"Hey, let's run!" I whispered to Eiji, I knew he was one of the fastest regulars on his team.

"Yea! On the count of three!"

He started counting. "Ready… set..-" I dashed off "Hey!"

"You better hurry up Eiji!" I laughed, while sprinting off.

"You meanie!!!" He howled.

"Mua ha ha!" I laughed triumphantly as I zipped ahead of the regulars.

"OI!!! Lee-senpai!!!" You're going the wrong way!!!" Juri shouted.

"EH???" I turned around, and saw everyone making a left turn. Then, they suddenly started running.

"AWW MAN!!!" I quickly caught up to them. "That's not fair! I don't know the way!" I complained, my cheeks pinker than it was before. I noticed Eiji with a weird smile, I looked more carefully, and gave a jerk of realization. 'He's not smiling at me! That is a 100 percent smirk!!" I glared, he stuck his tongue out playfully at me.

"Then don't go ahead, senpai!" Echizen retorted cockily.

I pouted, "You guys ruin all the fun!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	9. Chapter 9

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**At Kawamura's/ normal POV:**

"More tea please!"

"Hand me some sashimi!"

"Oiishii!"

It was a mad house at Kawamura's sushi. The regulars were all rejoicing because of the new member. It was a good thing for them that it wasn't a school night, it was already 11:00. Ame looked tiredly around the room, and saw Ryoma and Sakuno sitting side by side, they were sharing their soy sauce plate. 'How cute! They're like lovers!_'_

"Nooooooooooo!!! Momo! Ochibi!!! You took all my anago!"

"Fujiko!" Eiji asked tearfully. "Can I have some of yours?"

"Sure." The tensai nodded and held his plate towards the acrobatic player.

"Blagh!! What is this!?!"

"Wasabi sushi with extra wasabi, why?"

"Ack! O-cha! O-cha!" (Tea! Tea!)

Eiji finally got his refreshment in the tea. "Nya, Fuji, you're too mean!"

"What did I do? You asked and I gave." Eiji was about to retort back to the tensai with an illogical explanation, until someone held up a plate of his precious eel in his face.

"Here, you want some of mine?" Ame asked, after Eiji noticed her hand connected to the plate.

"You didn't do anything to it, did you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No," She replied and popped one into her mouth "It's normal, I'm not a big fan of wasabi anyways."

"Strange…" Fuji muttered.

"Nya! Okay!" Knowing it was safe, he began piling them into his mouth then paused.

"Wait, why aren't you eating?" he asked with his mouth full. "This is your celebration after all, nya."

"At first I was waiting for some salmon, but I'm not really that hungry…"

"ARGH! Juri! You ate the last shrimp!!!" Sora wailed. She looked around, until her eye caught on some poor unsuspecting crustacean. "Hey Fuji, can I have some of yours?"

'Heh, deja vu!' Ame grinned for a second, until her attention was quickly forced to Eiji.

"But you have to eat! There's morning practice too! For both of us! You need the energy, nya!" He exclaimed while piling salmon after salmon onto her plate. "Gain weight!"

She glared for a minute, but sighed and picked one up and placed it into her mouth. After eating a few, she stopped, "I think I'm gonna go home now." She announced while getting up.

"Ehh?" Everyone paused.

"At least let someone walk you home!" Yuki objected.

"She's just gonna get lost, no biggie." Mitsuki said coolly, not noticing everyone glaring at her lack of concern.

"No, really. I'm fine! Go enjoy yourselves!" Ame reassured to everyone and bowed, "Thanks for adding me onto your team." And she turned to leave with an "Oyasumi" and stepped out the door.

She had walked for a few minutes until she heard a "Hoi hoi! Ame-chan! Wait for me, nya!"

"Eiji? Why are you here!?! I thought you were with everyone else!" She scolded him. "You shouldn't bother yourself like this!"

"Nya, I was worried about you! There can be weird perverts walking around at night!"

Her face twitched, then softened up and she smiled "Arigatou, Eiji" she thanked him.

He stared for a while, checking to see if she meant it. "N-No problem! Nya!" and so they began walking.

They started chatting to pass time. They added their numbers to each other's phone, and talked about tennis-y stuff.

---Still walking---

Their troubles had started when Ame told Eiji gleefully about their little Ochibi and Sakuno sharing soy sauce plates and sitting right next to each other. It's plain to say that they were having fun making up very sappy and super cheesy romance stories about the two "lovers".

"And then, before Echizen goes off to war, he says to his love. 'Wait for me, Sakuno. I'll be back!" Ame said in a supposedly dramatically way, before she fell into a fit of giggles.

"She waits days after days-" Eiji continued,

"No! Make it months after months! It's in those dramas all the time! It'll make it professional!" Ame interrupted. "It sounds so much cooler!"

"Fine! She waits months after months. Until, one day, a telegram arrives and it says her love, Echizen Ryoma, had died in the war for the good of their country. His last words were heard, and they were 'I've always loved you Ryuuzaki Sakuno. I'll watch over you. I hope we can share our soy sauce again!'

"Mada mada dane!" Ame ended, and they both lost control at once. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

23 minutes later:

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Ame gasped, still laughing, while clutching her aching ribs. She was starting to calm down until…

"I LURRRRRV YOU! Mada mada dane!" Eiji screamed out, not noticing that he had instantly wrecked her chances of getting sober (Haha! Drunk on laughter!). And they cracked up once again, this time falling to the ground.

"We should SO be script writers for those soap operas!" She hooted wildly. "We'd make millions!!!" And they laughed even more.

47 Minutes later:

Finally the duo had finally gotten control over themselves, even though they were still panting, they were finally normal. 'Crap!_' _They both thought at the same time. _'_I bet everyone's home by now!'

"_Pant pant! _Hey!" Eiji suddenly exclaimed while using his tennis bag to help get off the ground, "I _pant pant _didn't really notice before, but this is the same direction as my house, _pant pant _Nya!" he leaned heavily onto his bag, and offered a hand to help her up

"_Huff _Really?" Ame asked surprised, accepting his offer and hoisted herself up.

"Yeah! and that's my house over there!" He shouted pointing with his other hand.

They realized their hands were entwined, they quickly let go. Not wanting to give anyone the wrong idea. (Of course! Rolls eyes)

"_Huff huff _That's so freaky!!!" She smirked, in an attempt to loosen the quick awkwardness that formed "_Huff! _Guess **I'm** the one walking **you **home _pant_!" They smiled. Too tired to even chuckle.

He went through his gate "Oyasumi!" He told her.

"Oyasumi!" She said back to him, and walked on home.

'I lived near Eiji this whole time? Wow!' 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Eiji's House/ Eiji's POV:**

'Man, today was a long day, nya!' I thought wearily, 'My stomach still hurts from all that laughing' I grinned and looked down at my phone 'I got her number though! That proves that I'm a good friend!' I paused, 'but I still don't know where she lives…' 

'Oh well, I'll find out some other time'I stepped inside, only to get tackled by eight family members and a few pets on top of it all.

"Oof!" I fell to the floor hard with all my brothers, sisters, grandparents on top of me, my mom and dad were studying me with a happy faces. Then the questions came.

"Who was that girl?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I saw you two holding hands!"

"What's her name?"

"She's so cute! I like your pick!"

"You should invite her over sometime!" my mom told me joyfully.

I got angry. "Nya! I'm your son, grandson and otouto (lil' bro)! Treat me with more respect!" I grumbled. "And besides" I added absently "Ame-chan is not my girlfriend! Just a friend… that's... a... girl…" My eyes widenening with each word that rolled off my tongue. 'HUGE MISTAKE!'

"Ohh! Then you have a crush on her!"

"That's so cute!!!"

"Her name's Ame? As in rain?"

"Oh wait! I remember you said something about her! That new student you were talking about? What was it? Lee Ame?"

"What's she like?"

"No! I don't like her that way! Let me get to my room in one piece!" I growled.

"Now now, let's leave him alone to think about his girl!"

"Shut up!!!" I bellowed and thumped up the stairs and into my room.

"Maybe we were being a little too mean to him" I heard my family discussing.

'Whatever. It's not true anyways… so yeah!'

I then heard my phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. 'Ame-chan?'

I picked it up. "Hoi hoi?"

"Hey Eiji, is that you?"

"Eh? Ame-chan? Of course it is! Anyways, what's up, nya?" I asked her.

"Ano, I want to say this, let's not write anymore love chronicles about anyone for a looooong time. My ribs are sore and I lost one gram of fat thanks to you!" Ame scolded me.

"Hee hee! I agree! My stomach hurts! And it's even worse for you to _lose _weight, nya!"

"Shut it. Anyways, what's our homework for Science?"

"Err… homework?" I gulped.

"Ha! Thought so! It's chapter 5, numbers 1-20. I was sure you had forgotten and so I checked. Good thing you got me, huh? I feel sorry for you whenever Fuji teases you!"

"Arigatou Ame-chan, nya!" I thanked her gratefully.

"No problem! Oyasumi nasai!"

"Oyasumi! Ame-chan!" I paused. "Oh! And Mada mada dane!" We laughed and hung up.

"Eiji! It's time to sleep!" My Okaa-san hollered out to me.

"Hoi!" I rushed to the bathroom. "Nya, brush my teeth! Brush my teeth" I sang to myself. "Eto, which one should I use…" I muttered while choosing which toothbrush to use. Because of all my teeth cleaning tools, I get my own bathroom, nya ha ha!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	10. Chapter 10

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thinking/different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**A few days later/ Saturday/ 7:25am/ Ame's POV:**

'Sigh! I thought... bosses were... supposed to... make you... work more! At least… in those cartoons... So what's wrong... with mine?' I thought, while hitting a tennis ball against the school wall in rythem with my thoughts, my favorite racket was clenched in my hands. Anyways, back to the bosses.

Ever since I joined the team, my manager told me not to work Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays! "Che!"

What's surprising is Naomichi-san (the boss) likes tennis! No- liking is an understatement. He loves it. He even threatened to fire me when I tried to go to work today! Pooey.

"Yosh! Now that I'm on the team! I'll have to do my best!" I shouted, pumping my fists into the air.

"Oh? Talking to yourself Ame-chan?" a voice called.

"Kyaa!!!" I squeaked and turned around "Oh, it's just you Fuji! Don't scare me like that! You meanie!" I picked up the runaway ball and hit it to the wall again.

"Gomen, gomen." He laughed. "But why are you here so early? Practices are at 8:00"

"Ah.. Ano… Um… Uh... Ah! Why are you here!" I retorted, butI instantly regretted it. _'Oh wow, that did not sound cool at all...'_

Fuji chuckled and replied, "To practice."

"Oh… Me too."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up"

"You want to try me?" Fuji asked suddenly.

"Try you what?" I asked with a blank look.

"Tennis"

"EHH!?! But everyone says you're a tensai! I don't wanna go up against a tensai!"

"Too bad. You're serving."

"Eke?! Hold on a minute!"

"Hurry up, Ame-chan." He replied.

"Fine… but I don't want to do this!"

"Just serve!" He said, getting exasperated.

"Fine!!!" I sniffed and served. The game has started.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Seishun Gakuen/ 8:00/ Normal POV:**

Fuji ran up to the net and whacked a tricky ball. "Heh, you're pretty good Ame-chan!"

"Thank you, Fuji" said the girl as she ran up to the net.

He hit it to the far left, she ran back and got to it in no time. She did a backhand. Fuji faked a left hit and whacked it to the right making sure to give it a strong sidespin, the ball bounced the opposite direction she was heading, therefore making her miss. " Fuji's, 30:0 " He called out casually. Their score was 5:4, and guess who was winning.

"I know! I know!" She snapped, while pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Fuji served the ball and saw her getting into a stance. She crouched low and bended on knee behind the other, and she held her racket to the bottom right of her. She was about to return it when…

"HOI HOI! GANBATTE AME-CHAN, NYA!!!"

"Gaaaaah!!!!" She jumped, tripped out of the stance, just in time to see the ball pass by her, they turned their heads to see Eiji and the rest of the players, female regulars, the non-regulars, and Ryuuzaki-sensei standing around the court, watching their game.

"Oops… Gomen Ame-chan… Fujiko..." Eiji mumbled.

"Who's winning?" Momo asked, getting fired up thinking about his own match to come.

"Fuji" Ame answered "The score is 15- oh wait! Now it's 30:0" She corrected herself, looking meaningfully at a guilty Eiji.

"Mou! I said I was sorry!" He pouted.

"What, I didn't say anything!"

"Senpai-tachi! (more than one upperclassmen) Can you get back to the game?" Echizen complained.

"Yes, Ame-chan, let's" Fuji encouraged. "I'm eager to finish"

"Haaaai!" she answered. And served the ball.

Fuji saw a breeze blowing on Ame's face, waving her bangs a bit.

He did a slice lob on the ball, giving it a big back spin it flew over the net and then curved upward out of sight and hit the base line.

"Ah! Hakugei!" A few tennis club members shouted.

'Argh! I can't see the ball! It disappeared!' Ame thought furious. She saw a glimpse of the ball hitting the base line, then it began flying to Fuji.

'Chance!' She ran hard to the ball to hit it, and swung her racket until it hit her target. It flew over the net. And bounced right on the line.

"Ii, data" Inui and Keiko still had more to write down in their notes.

"Lee's, 30 : 15." She announced.

"Sugoi! Lee-senpai countered Fuji-senpai's Hakugei!" Tomoka shouted surprised.

"I hope I get to be a regular like them" Sakuno sighed dreamily. (did you know that Sakuno's actually pretty good at tennis? In the anime she sucks, but in the manga she's actually good enough to be a regular someday! It says so on Wikipedia!)

'She's got good control. She's one of the few people who can counter my Hakugei.' Fuji thought, amused. He smiled, and served, but made sure to spin the ball before striking it. The ball flew towards her, and disappeared.

"The cut serve!"

"What the-!" Ame squeaked. She was unable to find the ball until it was too late. She swung air.

"40 : all. Fuji's lead"

Fuji served again but did another cut serve. This time she almost got it. She looked left and right and then up, she thought she saw a glimpse of it and smashed what looked like air. The ball made contact with her racket and it flew towards him-

"She hit Fuji's disappearing serve!"

-But it didn't go over the net.

"Game set and match, Fuji Syuusuke wins 6 games to 5" Sora declared. Fuji grinned, his eyes opened for a minute, but immediately became hidden. He walked up to Ame-chan.

"Ack! I botched it…" She muttered, embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head shyly. But up close, she whispered, "Doesn't matter because if Fuji would've played seriously, he would have won all 6 straight games."

He smiled "Let's do this again some other time."

"Yeah! We should!" She beamed at me. "I'll get better! Don't worry!"

She looked around and blushed, suddenly recognizing the crowd that had formed. "Oh snaps! Why are you guys all watching?!" She cried. "I thought you were going to do your own things!"

"It's okay," Ryuuzaki-sensei assured her. "It's good that we saw."

"Is that for a good reason or a bad?" No answer.

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan! You did great! Nya!!!" Eiji shouted while glomping us.

"Eiji! Eiji! I can't breathe!" she wheezed out. "Eiji!"

"Ah! Gomen gomen!" He then noticed Ame's uniform "Ame-chan! You finally got your uniform?" He asked excitedly "Although it's a bit big, it's cute! Ah! Your ponytail's back!" He was too excited to on one topic.

"But you're clothes are supposed to come with a skirt! Where is it?" Haruka asked.

"It's getting ready to collect dust in my closet" She answered tartly.

"Wow, you're pretty rebellious, aren't you?" Juri asked.

"... The manager at the uniform store is pretty mean though... He didn't believe me when I said I was a senior!" She whined, as she tried to change the topic.

"You know," Mitsuki interrupted. "I don't really blame the owner for that. I'm not sure I can believe it that easily either, senpai."

"M-Mitsuki-chan!" Junko scolded, shocked at the disrespect that her friend had just shown to their upperclassmen.

"I'm a senior!"

"Nya, She's got a point" Eiji said while examining her closely. "Don't you think so, Oishi?"

"A bit" he admitted reluctantly.

"You said you were fourteen, but you look much younger…" Haruka added. "When's your birthday?"

"April 30th!" She replied haughtily.

"Eh?! No way! That's Oishi's birthday!" Eiji exclaimed while looking at the both of them with wide eyes.

"Really!?!" Ame asked. She turned to Oishi. "We're TWIIIIIIINS!!!" She laughed while hugging a surprised, and most likely embarrassed, Oishi, until he got replaced by Eiji, who somehow squeezed in between.

"Hoi hoi! That means I'm older than the both of you, nya!" Eiji winked.

"No way!" Ame laughed. "That can't be!"

"It's true! My birthday's on November 28! I'm five months older than you! Nya ha ha!" He laughed triumphantly.

"Darn it!" Ame sulked. "Everybody's older than me!" She pouted, all the while adding everybody's birthdays on the calendar in her phone.

"Everyone!" Ryuuzaki-sensei reported, interrupting their bonding time. They lined up in front of her "Tezuka might be able to come from Germany if we make it to the Nationals."

"EH!?!"

"Who?"

"The other buchou."

"Tezuka-san?"

"What?"

A look of irritation passed through her face but she continued, "So we should work hard so that we make it!"

"Okay!"

"Yosh!"

"So I'm going to train you as much as I can until I'm leave. Remember Tezuka's favorite words! _Yudan sezu ni ikou_" (Don't let your guard down!)

"Hai!"

"Okay" Inui stepped in "We'll now run laps around the courts," He updated us.

"Whoever's not able to finish each lap in one minute gets to drink my latest Inui juice, the Sumizu." He grinned while holding a pitcher full of mysterious purple liquid. "Good for the energy and bones"

"GAAAH!!! RUN FOR IT!!!" Everyone else shouted. They went pretty far. Except Ame, who stayed put.

"You are participating too, if you didn't notice." Inui said while pointing at Ame.

"What? You can't decide things for me!" She protested.

"-Or you get a whole bottle"

"Why? Is it that bad?" Ame asked worried.

"No, actually it's quite tasty" Fuji grinned. She looked at him suspiciously, then dipped a finger in the pitcher, and licked it.

"BLAAAAAAGH!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" She hollered out, spitting the vile taste out of her mouth. And actually passed the players and eventually the Regulars who started 45 seconds earlier. "I am SO not drinking that!!!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**30 minutes later/ Normal POV:**

"Eh? The regulars are STILL running!?!" Horio gasped.

By now the only people who could still afford to run were the Regulars, the rest fell victim of the Sumizu.

"Keep running!" Mitsuki screamed, the few times when she was actually active and somewhat loud. "Faster Junko-chan! Faster!"

"Oh? Last lap." Inui exclaimed while looking at the time. "Okay, new rule. The last person who is unable to finish this lap gets to drink this whole pitcher"

"NANI!?!" Move outta the way!!!" Everyone screamed.

"They really don't want to drink it" Ryuuzaki-sensei mused.

"I'm gonna be first!!!" Momo cried out, grinning proudly.

"Like I'm ever gonna let that happen!" Kaidoh ran on.

"Sorry boys! I'm taking that spot!" Juri laughed.

"Here Takashi-kun! A racket!" Haruka tossed it and Taka-san caught it gratefully.

"HAHA! SUCKERS!!! BURNING!!!" Taka-san bellowed and ran in front of them.

"Oh no you don't!!!" Momo and Kaidoh grabbed onto him.

"G-gomen, Mina-san!" Junko cried as she rushed past them.

"Hoi hoi! Thank you, nya!!" Eiji laughed as he jumped over them and caught up to Ame, who had miraculously sneaked up to the front.

"Yo! _Huff huff!_ Eiji!" Ame smiled.

"How come you're so tired? Inui says you didn't have that much stamina, but you seem worn out! How'd you even make it this far?" Eiji asked full of teasing.

"Shut _wheeze_ up!" She said in embarrassment. She looked forward, and grinned, "_Pant!_ Last corner! _Huff! _Fast!" She shrieked at him.

"Hoi hoi!!!" They ran like lightening.

Hadzuka-buchou laughed as she zoomed past them. "Nice try, guys!"

"Buchou!!!"

By now everyone caught up. "ACK!!! I have to kick it up a notch!" Ame mumbled to herself. She crouched for a second and suddenly zoomed past all the Regulars.

"What the-!?!" Mitsuki yelped.

She was the first person who made it, by 1.12 seconds, followed by the rest of the Regulars a second after.

"YATAA!!! No Sumizu for me!!!!" She cheered.

"Crap!"

Inui went up to her and gleamed. "I forgot to mention, the winner gets this for a prize" He held up a mug full of red liquid. "You didn't get the chance to drink my special, this is the new and improved Penal Tea Advance, now drink up. It's good for muscles and the tendons"

"What? I'm not drinking that!!!" Ame yelped and started running again. Inui just chased her with the pitcher in his hands. "It's good for the muscles and the tendons" he muttered over and over like a zombie.

"Get away from me!!!"

Everyone followed, not wanting to miss this fun sight. Soon he had her cornered in the courts.

"Wait! Stop! You can't! I.. uh.. uh.."

"Penal Tea Advance. Good for the muscles and tendons" He just said looming closer and closer. And he grabbed her arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Soon After/Ame's POV:**

Everything is black, pitch black.

"Ame-chan!!! Ame-chan!!! Wake up!!! Please!!! Nya! Inui! Look what you did!!!"

'Eiji?'

My eyes fluttered open and I saw two blurry Eiji's and everyone else over me. Eiji's face was right up to mine. He had cute, worried look on his face.

"Ei…ji?"

"Ah! She woke up!!!" Juri exclaimed with relief.

"What happened?"

"You drank Inui's Juice" Sora replied.

"Did that really knock me out? How long was I dead?"

"Umm…" Yuki checked her watch "I'd say… 10 minutes"

"What???" I was wide-awake by now and I jumped up. "Are you kidding me!?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Fshuuuuuuu… What do you think we've been doing this whole time, senpai?" Kaidoh asked, not trying to sound rude, a wasted effort.

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry for the trouble everyone!" I sighed, my head bowed.

"Daijobu, daijobu" Yuki reassured.

"Oi! Senpai!" Momo told me, while wrapping his arm around my neck. "You don't need to bow to us! We're your friends! Okay? So, there's no need for those kinds of apologies!"

"Oh! Um… I'm sorry?"

"Okay now we hit coded balls." Inui popped up again holding red, yellow, and blue cones, with a matching set of balls. While handing us a set of weights, we fitted them on our arms and legs.

"Ah! I remember this!" Eiji shouted "Let's go Ochibi!"

"I think I can figure this out!" Mitsuki cheered. "Come on, Junko-chan!"

"Eh?" I didn't get it. I looked around.

I saw Eiji and Ryoma hitting the balls, "Yellow!" and hit a ball on a yellow cone, it was a yellow ball, Junko and Mitsuki did the same.

"... eh?"

Sora rolled her eyes at me. "You hit a pretty red ball to a pretty red cone, and a blue ball to the blue cone, what is it that you can't understand? The concepts of colors and their matching hues? Do you want me to draw it out for you?"

"Ah!" I placed my fist onto my hands, ignoring her smart remark. "I get it! Ooh! Ooh! Me next! Me next!" And I ran to an empty spot.

After a while my feet started feeling heavy "What the-? R-red!" and I clumsily hit the red ball to a red cone.

"B-Blue!" I stuttered, getting ready to hit the ball when Inui asked, "Isn't it yellow?"

"What-? Ack!" I hit the ball, and it zwinged in a completely different direction, I looked at it. It was blue.

"Inui! You meanie, you tricked me! That's not fair!" I howled out.

"Next person's turn!"

I started muttering in a mix of incoherent Korean and Japanese, most of those words being a bit inappropriate I admit, but everyone could pretty much guess what I was saying.

"I didn't think anyone like Ame-chan could know words like that…" Haruka sweat-dropped. Taka agreed.

I rested for a bit until it was my turn again, even though it was a long wait.

Pretty soon practice was over. We showered, and after saying bye, to everyone else, walked up to the remaining handful of people. Hadzuka-buchou, Yuki, Oishi, and Inui had left to make some training plans; Junko and Juri left to go home; Mitsuki said she had something to do, Kaidoh left to take a jog; Sora left to take some art class; Fuji followed her to talk about their artistic beliefs; Taka-san left to go to his sushi parlor; and Haruka followed because she was applied as a waitress. Which meant that it was only me, Eiji, Momo, and Ochibi.

"Man, am I hungry!" Momo shouted. "Eiji-senpai! Let's go out for burgers! You too, Echizen!"

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji yelled out. "Sounds yummy! You wanna come too, Ame-chan, nya?"

"Sure!" I replied, I could still faintly taste the Akazu in my mouth.

Echizen and Momo then huddled up, whispering to each other about something. I heard bits of "But she's a girl" and "Paying for us"

Hmm…

"Eiji-senpai! You and Ame-senpai are paying for us right?" They asked with a sinister smile on their face.

"What? Since when?!"

"Hoi hoi! Choutto matte!"

"Now you wouldn't want your kouhais to starve, would you?"

"But-but-but!"

"And we're off!" They shouted while dragging us away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Soooo, whacha think? Is it okay so far? I hope you guys liked it, even thought my writing's simple... Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!!! They make me happy, like a chocolate ice cream cake with whipped cream, and oreo crumbs, sprinkled sprinkles, with melted chocolate drizzled on it, and a cherry on top... With milk! Haha, anyways, please review!!!

Btw, did you guys notice the new title? This whole time I was thinking and this was the best I could get! (The naming choice will hopefully be explained later in the story). Anyways, Merry Christmas!!! I hope you guys get a whole bunchies of presents!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**At the Burger place/Ame's POV:**

"I'd like a cheese hamburger with medium fries and a jumbo vanilla milkshake!" I ordered cheerfully, the cashier nodded and I turned around only to be faced with the stares of three dubious males. "What?"

"Can you even eat that much?" Momo asked. "I mean, senpai's so short and skinny! It just can't be possible!"

_Glare glare_

"Large milkshake?" Echizen repeated. "Are you sure you can finish that? You're still _mada mada dane" _

"What did you say?" I growled as I had my kouhai trapped in a knuckle noogie.

"Itai! That hurts, senpai!"

I ground my fist against his noggin. "Good! That's the kind of effect I was looking for!" I smirked, but let go, just to be nice.

"Demo, Ame-chan! You might get a brain freeze!" Eiji warned, choosing to ignore my actions.

"_Guenchana guenchana_ (it's okay! It's okay!)" I assured them, past stress already gone. "It's not possible for me to get a brain freeze, especially if it's something that sweet!"

"I can probably eat more than you, nya!" Eiji challanged, grinning ear to ear.

I immediately took offense. "Wanna bet?"

"... I'll take your word for it." Momo deadpanned.

I glared. "Momo! That's not a way to treat your senpai! Save your mouth for eating!"

Momo blinked, and gave an evil grin.

"Ack! You've awakened the devil!" Eiji whispered frantically.

Momo's smile grew. "Okay, then I'd like 9 large burgers! 3 extra large fries and a large soda"

"2 large burgers, large fries, and medium coke!" Echizen ordered.

I racked around my brain in panic and grinned as inspiration hit me. I pulled Eiji down to my level and whispered in his ear. "Order something expensive and eat it quickly. We'll ditch them at different times while they're still eating and make them pay for us! But we have to make sure we don't look suspicious!"

Eiji grinned. He had found his salvation."Okay!"

At that precise moment it was his turn, so he went up to the cashier and ordered"Can I have two large cheeseburger (Meh, I already got tired of saying cheese hamburger) and large fries with a chocolate milkshake, oh and can I have another on the go?" He asked, after all he is their senpai! They deserve that little apology present!

"Sure!" The cashier chirped, thrilled at how well business was going.

We sat down to wait for the food Momo and Echizen on one side of the table, Eiji and I on the other. While waiting, we heard "Momohiro-kun! Konnichiwa!" We turned around and saw a cute girl with pink barrettes fastened in her short red hair, most likely a second year, it seems like everyone knows her but me... how embarrassing.

"Oh! It's Tachibana's imouto!" Momo shouted in surprise.

Said girl gave an indignant stomp. "Mou! I have a name, you know!" She then turned to us and pointed at me. "Ah! Kikumaru-kun! Is she you're girlfriend?"

We both blushed, I was in shock at her sudden accusation. "N-no! Of course not! I'm just a friend!" I stuttered, embarrassed. Earning a grin from the three bystanders. I didn't notice Eiji giving a glare in their direction.

"She's a Korean exchange student on the girl's regular team" Ryoma told her.

"Oh lucky! I'm trying to get on Fudomines! I'm Tachibana An, by the way! But call me An-chan! I hope we get to play each other someday!" She said, giving me a cheerful wink.

I smiled. I already liked this girl! "Sure, I can't wait! I'm Lee Ame by the way! But call me Ame-chan!"

An ordered too, and we ate together. She sat next to Momo and they talked to each other most of the time.

We (Ame and Eiji!) paused eating to look at them and smirked "Hey Eiji! Don't they make a cute couple?" I whispered in his ear. "Yeah! Too bad they won't admit it!" He agreed and we went on to our speed eating. "Remember Eiji! They're paying for us!" I whispered one last time, he nodded.

"Okay!"

Hehe, this is gonna be awesome! Back in Korea, I was known as the monster girl who could finish a meal once it was given! With our money in danger and a time limit, I thought of this as a great challange! 'Okay, now... start!'

I had finished my burger in 8 minutes, and moved onto the fries. Eiji did a pretty good job, keeping up with my pace, he gave me a grateful wink and went back to his food, and soon we finished in no time. On the other side of the table, Momo and Echizen didn't even start! Momo was too busy talking with An, and Echizen just stared at us in horror the whole time!

Once we finished eating. I grabbed my shake and looked at my watch "Oh! Well look at the time! I gotta go! I'm sorry guys, but could you pay for me!" I rushed out.

"What!?!" They shouted. Eiji grabbed my wrist and peered through my watch as well. "Hoi hoi! Look at that, I gotta go too! Well, ja-nya!"

What? He was supposed to leave later! Oh, now's not the time! "Oh! Uh, come on then, Eiji! Let's go together!" I grabbed his arm and we made a dash running far, far away. We finally had to stop by the park to catch our breaths.

"Yay!!!" We cheered. "No pay!!!" and cracked up.

"I said we were supposed to leave at different times, remember?" I accused, panting at his own worn-out face.

"Yeah, well I got scared! The thought of me being alone with them, with my wallet on the line made me panic, nya!" He retorted, he gave an involuntary shudder at the meer image.

I sighed at his antics. "But Momo and Echizen are gonna get so mad at us at school!" I giggled as I finished my milkshake.

"Yeah, they are going to so blow their tops when they see us again" He laughed.

"Probably for a few weeks!"

"Yeah, but it was all worth it, nya!"

"It was their fault anyways, they shouldn't have ordered so much food!" I giggled some more.

"Hoi hoi! Let's go, nya!" Eiji cried, and grabbed my arm.

"Eh? Go where?" I asked, confuddled. (Bwa ha ha! I just love that word! XD)

"Nya! Have fun and celebrate!"

"Okay! Eto, what should we do…" I wondered.

"I know! Let's go Christmas shopping and then we can go to my house, nya!" Eiji shouted, giving a triumphant smile at his 'Brilliant' idea.

"Eh? Christmas shopping? Are you insane? It's the middle of May!" I reminded, I cocked my head curiously.

"Yeah, but what else is there to do? Besides we might as well get it over with, nya." He said with a grin.

I couldn't help but to smile back, sometimes Eiji can be just as crazy as me. "Okay, fine! Now let's go!"

"Hoi hoi!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Soooo, how was that chapter? I hope it was okay! I'm sooo sorry it took so long! My winter was full of random stupidness X6! Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it! And I also have a favor to you guys, can you read my other story? It's called In Your Eyes in the Naruto section. Sorry! It's just that no one's reading it and it's making me kinda depressed! Please check it out!

Anyways, review if you like this chapter! Or review cause you feel like it!!! I LOVE reviews!!!


	12. Chapter 12

"Blah" talking

'_Blah'_ thinking

_Blah_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah **Emphasis

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Shopping/Ame's POV:**

Eiji and I were browsing around stores buying whatever looked good, or anything else that were on sale. I still can't believe we're Christmas shopping in May.

'It's a good thing that people can't read minds or else they'd be laughing at us or something.' I thought, as I let my imagination take over my sanity. 'But why would they want to look at our minds, unless they're stalkers, unless they can't control their powers, or unless they just think we're cool. Ack I'm confusing myself!' I sighed at my wacked out head, but something bright caught my eye.

My eyes wandered until I saw a clutter of cloth and picked up a stack of bandannas and other headwears.

"Hey, Eiji. Do you think Kaidoh will like this?" I asked, holding up the colorful handful.

"Yeah! You should buy it! While I get him this, nya!" He replied while holding up a cute little snakie doll.

"Okay!" and exchanged our money for the gifts.

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Ochibi's girlfriend, Sakuno-chan, will like this, nya?" Eiji asked while holding up a grip tape with a little Himalayan cats on it.

"Haha! Definitely! It'll help her think about tennis and Echizen better!" I answered. "Look! This place even has his hat! If I give this to her, they'll be matching dates!!!" I squealed, as I thought about the day we made up their love lives.

"What about this to An-chan?" I asked, holding some barrettes.

"Yeah! and I'll give her this!" Eiji shouted gleefully, while holding a little hedgehog doll.

"I'm definitely buying this for Inui!" I muttered grudgingly, Eiji turned around and saw her holding a book he read the title 'How to Make Yummy, but Healthy Smoothies!'

"That's so smart! I'll get him a few more notebooks, and this stationary kit!" He shouted triumphantly. "Nya ha ha!"

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan!" This might help Momo out with Kaidoh!" Eiji remarked while holding a book called 'Snakes are friends!'

That cracked me up. "I'll get him these!" I shouted holding up a poster of food. "No wait, that's a bit mean… then I'll buy him some food tickets!" I decided as I bought said items.

"Ah! Oishi will like this!" Eiji laughed while holding up a few bowling stuff.

"Eh? Oishi does bowling?" I asked.

I saw Eiji's face change. 'Oh yeah, she didn't have to face the Aozu…'

"I'll get him… this!" she held up a few yoga books and a stress ball.

"Bravo!" Eiji cheered. "Taka-san will probably want this!" He cried, as he seized onto a tennis ball. I read the label, 'Unbreakable ball! Great for getting rid of unnecessary anger!'

We cracked up again. "I'll get him a few things he can decorate his sushi place with then." Holding up some fish decorations.

"Ochibi definitely needs this!" He held up a book. 'Don't get so Cocky! A guide for curing self confidence!'

"I didn't even think something like that existed!" I laughed, "I'll get him the same as Momo!" I grasped a few free coupons. They were all for burgers, ramen, and all that.

"Let's get Kachiro-san, Katsuo-san, and Horio-san some tennis gear!"

"I'll get them some easy tennis learning books!" He told me.

"Do you think I should get Tomo-chan a megaphone?" Eiji asked.

We both thought about it for a moment. 'The loudest person in the world getting louder…'

"NAH!"

"I'll get her the same thing as the freshman trio." Eiji announced.

"I'll get her pom-poms." I said wisely, I looked around and gasped "Ah! Ryuuzaki-sensei needs a massager!" I shouted pointing at a display on a window. I looked in my wallet "Ack! Chip in Eiji! It'll be from the both of us, then!"

"Okay, nya!" Eiji agreed. "Maybe this time she'll be more patient with us!"

"Ack! We need Fuji!"

"Let's get him a Billiard set-"

"And a few photography lenses!" I nodded.

"What about your regulars?"

I thought about what to get them. 'Hmm, I could get Hadzuka-buchou would like some translated Korean drama dvds, she seems to like those kinds of things… I could get Haruka-chan some hair scrunchies, she really knows how to make her hair pretty, plus she said something about how Taka-san liked her hair up, that'll make her ecstatic… and I heard Sora-chan saying something about art supplies, I have a lot of those… and Mitsuki said she wanted a few music sheets and stuff like that, I think I brought some over too… I remember having a chat with Juri about martial arts and dojos, maybe she'd like a few taek won do books; Hmm… Yuki-fukubuchou said she wanted to try a few Korean novels; and I think I should give Minako a study kit, I remember buying two last year; I know that Junko loves music like Mitsuki-chan, and I heard people say that she was a dancer, maybe she'd like a few K-pop CD's.'

Perfect. "I already have a lot of stuff from Korea!" I replied.

"Say it's from me too! My money's gone!" Eiji begged, clapping his hands together for special affect.

My eyes glinted with Mischief. "Oh, I dunno…"

"Ame-chan! You're so mean!" Eiji shouted, sobbing in his arms.

I chuckled. "Aww, fine! But let's double-check the store just in case there's something to buy."

"Hoi hoi! What're we standing around for? Let's go, nya!"

After a while, we finished. Our arms were full of gifts and we were panting hard. "We're done!" We cheered in synch.

"Wait… I feel like I'm forgetting someone…" I thought out loud.

"Hmm…" Eiji wondered "Me too… Nya…"

Suddenly it hit me!

"YOU!!!" We both shouted in unison, pointing at each other at the same exact time.

"Hmm… If I buy you something here, it won't be a surprise…" I mumbled

"Nya, I'm not sure what to get you yet, either…" He murmured back, glancing at his empty wallet.

"Let's get each other something some other time!" I resolved. "Particularly, while the other person isn't around." I said with a wink.

"Nya, Okay!" Let's go to my house now!"

"Okay!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**At Eiji's house/ Ame's POV:**

I'm not sure, if this is bragging or not. But I'm pretty sure that Eiji's family likes me. Even their pets! I dunno, it's just a hunch.

"Ame-chan!" Eiji's mother walked into his room while we were wrapping up our presents. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"A-ah! I don't want to be a bother though…" I replied hesitantly.

"Don't be absurd! We're having oden by the way!" and she left.

"Guess you're staying for dinner then, nya!" Eiji winked. "The burgers were a long time ago!"

I laughed nervously and petted their dog who was sleeping peacefully in my lap. "I guess!"

Once we were done wrapping presents, we started working on our homework, but astonishingly enough, the teacher didn't give us that many and we found the problems mediocre.

"Yatta! We're done!" Eiji and I cheered, as we rubbed our heads from the headache we had received from our math torture. Even mediocre was mind-numbing for us.

"I hate math, don't you, Eiji?" I asked. I only got a nod in reply.

The door opened once again "Nee-chan? What are you doing here?" Eiji asked, she ignored him and walked straight up to me.

"Ame-chan! Are you done wrapping up, uh, Christmas presents?"

I blushed, now that I think about it; it was pretty weird "A-ah, hai."

"Let me do your hair! Everyone in our family has red hair and some of my hair clips just do not match!" She sighed, pulling at her own crimson curls. "But, they do go very well with black… especially your own long, soft, silky, dark locks…" She grinned, giving me an evil look, and smiling gleefully. "I AM a part-time hairdresser so I could make your hair look even cuter!"

I gulped "Ah, I-I see…"

"So, let's go!" She cheered and dragged me over to her room. I see she shares Eiji's enthusiasm.

"Hoi hoi! I wanna see too!" Eiji called, and got up to follow us.

**A while later:**

"Ah! Nee-chan! You actually did a good job!" Eiji complimented. She did a whole bunch of things, braids, ponytails, headbands, and all that… I think. During my makeover, I was not allowed to look at a mirror.

"Ame-chan!" Eiji's sister, Mikan, squeezed me. "Why are you so cute!" She squealed, choosing to ignore Eiji who was telling me how she said it to most girls his age.

I was finally gained with permission to see myself. I picked up the looking glass and gasped. It really did look good. "I-is that really m-me?" I stuttered, bewildered at my reflection. I never really cared about my looks until now. "T-that just can't be me!"

"And so modest!" Mikan squeezed tighter. "Don't you think Eiji?"

I turned to look at Eiji; he looked away with a hint of pink on his face. "O-of course!" He said embarrassed.

"Awww! You're blushing!"

"Nee-chan! I am not!" He blushed harder. I paid no heed to this. Eiji only saw beauty when I had on make-up and made my hair special, besides we were only friends so it didn't matter.

I grinned at him. "Why are you blushing, Eiji?" I teased. Eiji glared at me. Showing his detest at the situation he was put through.

"Dinner!" My mom yelled at us from downstairs.

"Hai!"

Eiji ran downstairs before we could even blink. This caused Mikan-san and I to burst out laughing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Dinner at Kikumaru's:**

I sat down next to Eiji at the dinner table. He had quickly recovered once he had seen the food that was prepared. "Yatta! We're having shrimp!" At this, his relatives laughed, and they too sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" We all chorused and began eating.

"Waah!! It's so yummy!" I cried out in surprise. In return I got many stares. I blushed. "Ah, g-gomenasai" I murmured. 'Ahh, chengpihae!!!'

"Arigatou, Ame-chan!" Eiji's mom replied "No one these days compliment on my cooking much these days" She glared at the rest of the family members meaningfully. They just looked down at their plates and continued eating silently. She sighed.

Pretty soon, the food was all gone. I grinned. It's been a while since I had a meal this great.

"Soooooooo, Ame-san!" Eiji's grandfather turned to me after dinner, when we finished cleaning up. "You said you were from Korea right?" What's it like there? Tell me about your friends."

"Umm… It's a lot like Japan actually!" I started, smiling at the memory. "Except the people are more friendly there, but that's probably because I know them better, but luckily I've made a lot of friends here." I said politely, choosing to keep my answer short, and less painful.

"Is that so? Haa, that sounds nice." His grandfather nodded. Eiji looked at me suspiciously.

I was uncomfortable at their questions. I looked down at my watch. "Ah, it's already 9:00" I blinked. "Ano, I have to go home now, it's been wonderful meeting you though."

"Well, make sure you visit again." Eiji's mom replied. "Oh, do you want me to drive you home?"

I shook my head, as I slipped my feet inside my shoes. "No, I'm fine with walking." I assured them. Their eyes knit with worry. "It's pretty dangerous at night…"

"Don't worry, I'll walk her home!" Eiji volunteered. Jumping into his shoes as well.

"Ah, then I'll leave then." I smiled and bowed. "Thank you for the dinner!" Eiji and I left.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Eiji?" I asked once we left the house. "I'm fine by myself, honest."

"Don't mind don't mind! I'll walk you home, nya!" He reassured me.

"I just don't want to bother you, especially at this hour!" I protested. "After all, we do have school tomorrow!"

Eiji waved his hand nonchalantly. "Too bad! Remember what I said about perverts around here? Besides, I've always wanted to see your house." And he looked at me with his puppy eyes.

I looked away. 'Darn it, he must've been practicing!'

"Fine." I sighed, and walked ahead.

Eiji chuckled to himself. "Kikumaru-sama's puppy dog charms has prevailed once again, nya!" He cheered. And with that he jumped, and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go!"

"Eiji! I can't walk with you on top of me! Wahh! I'm gonna fall!!!"

**Thump!**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Soo how was that chappie? I hope you guys all like it! And yeah, I'm gonna change my writing style a bit and put less Korean, unless you don't want that, after all, I'm writing these stuffs for you guys! ;) Anyways, I hope you guys are patient for the next chapter, I do get lazy at times…. Anyways, I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable!

_Chengpihae _means embarrassing.

Haha, so I took this quizilla quiz for Ame right? Cause it seems like fun and all, and look what my results are!

[imghttp://images. She's like a sister to me. We have so much in common, and we know each other well.Echizen: Mada Mada Dane.Eiji: She's fun-loving, and a great girl to hang out with. I like her a lot.Inui: I have her data all in this little book...Tezuka: Her tennis skills are average. She needs to practice more.Oishi: She's perfect for Eiji. She's stern enough to keep him in place, and fun enough for him to hang out with. She's also very talented.Kaido: She's okay, I guess.Momoshiro: She's awesome man! We have eating contests all the time. It's strange how she always wins, and yet she's so thin.Kawamura: She likes my sushi.

Take this [url [url a Quiz[/url [url Quizzes[/url [url Code[/url


	13. Chapter 13

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**Ame's House/Ame's POV:**

Our walk was pretty short; I lived pretty close to Eiji, but instead of living in a house like him, I lived in an apartment. I pushed my keys into the lock and jiggled it a bit until I heard a satisfying click. I twisted the knob.

"Welcome to my humble home!" I introduced. Eiji immediately jumped inside and looked around, excited.

"Hoi hoi! I like it! Show me your room, nya!" He exclaimed.

"Shh!" I hissed. "You'll wake the neighbors!"

"Ah, Gomen nya!"

"Just lower your volume and you'll be fine!" I assured and dropped my gym bag onto the floor. My eyes widened as I abruptly remembered something.

"Oh no!" I cried, slapping my palm onto my head in annoyance.

Eiji looked around the room in confusion. "Hoi? Nani? Nani? What's wrong?"

"I left my Christmas presents at your house! Plus, I'm still wearing your sisters hair accessories!!"

Eiji fell forward a bit. "Is that it?" He asked while springing up. "Don't worry, I'll bring it over some other time and I'll let Sis know you're borrowing it. Now show me your room, nya!" He demanded in an authoritive voice.

I giggled, and raised my hand up to my brow as if in solute. "Yes sir!"

Once we entered through my doors, Eiji jumped around everywhere in excitement.

"You can do whatever you want if you're bored!" I told him. "There's not really much to do here, but you can try…"

"Hoi? Ah, don't mind don't mind!" He waved his hand in assurance. "I'll be fine! There's lots to do here!"

I smiled, "If you say so!" I chuckled as I picked up my PJ's, but then I twitched as I remembered I had left some stuff out in the open, more specifically in the lavatory. "Oh! Um, wait, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, okay?" Eiji yawned, but just nodded. "Hurry up and come back!"

It actually took a while to clean up, since I wasn't really expecting visitors. After I finished, I walked back out and saw Eiji sleeping peacefully on my bed.

"Ah! Eiji are you thired?" I asked, I paused as I processed my words in my mind and slapped myself on the head "Well, no duh you're thired! Eiji? Eiji? Do you want to thleep ova? You can if you want. Eiji?" I asked, saying whatever came to my mind in effort to awaken this 'Sleeping Beauty.'

"Hoi? Sure…" He mumbled sleepily. "Just let me call my family first" He picked up his cell and dialed. "Kaa-san? I'm going to sleep over at Ame-chan's house. Don't worry, we'll share school supplies, she has extras and I'll stop by home right before! I already did my homework at home remember? 'Kay. Don't worry, we'll get plenty of sleep. 'Night." Beep! He was wide-awake now, excited about a sleepover.

He was sleeping over. There was school tomorrow.

"Oh wow…" I muttered. "I schould theriously learn to watchh my ledders…"

Eiji cocked his head in confusion. "Hoi? Do you mean words, nya?" He asked, referring to my terrible Japanese.

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. "Thame differensh!"

He blinked. "Hoi? Why are you talking so funny, nya?"

"Rethainersh. I jushth goth my brascesh offh."

He grinned. "What was that, nya?"

I pouted. "Shuth uph." Jesus, I only have to wear them at night!

Eiji mimicked me and added a. "Thowwy, ne-ya!"

After a while, this could get pretty frustrating. "Thoph ith!"

His grin grew considerably wider. "Fine! Haha, it's so much fun to tease you, nya!" He said poking my cheek teasingly as I frowned in disapproval. "Well, I gotta go to the bathroom, nya! Be right back!"

I stuck my tongue at his retreating back, but went into the kitchen to fix myself a snack. I decided that shaved ice would be good, and was now churning the ice shaving machine with a bit of difficulty.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders, startling me. "Ame-chan!"

"Gaaaah!!!" I jumped and saw Eiji grinning cheekily. "Eiji! Don't do that! I courld've cuth myshelff!" I scolded him.

"Gomen, what are you making by the way?"

"Shavedd icshe."

"Really? That's one of my favorites!"

"Liar."

"It's true, nya!"

"Well, do you want thome?"

"Sure!"

He just stood behind me, watching me make mine. I was putting strawberry jam on my ice, trying to not shiver when he breathed on my neck, but in the end I lost my nerves.

"Go do thomething, if you have nothin ta do!"

He gave me a hurt face. "Like what?"

"I don't knoww! Do something pwoducthivfe! You're making me nervouth!"

His smile dimmed, and I felt guilty. "Ah, why don't'cha help me out?" I asked.

His bright smile returned. "Okay! What do you want me to do, nya?"

"Hmm… maybe you ckould cwank the ice shaver! Ith's really hard!" I suggested, rubbing my sore arm. "Then aftawads we can do whatheva."

"Yosh! Don't worry! Kikumaru-sama will have the job done in no time, nya!"

I laughed. "Make sure it goes in the bowl then! I'm going to prepare a sleeping mat."

"Kay!" he started cranking "Hoi! This is fun, nya!"

I laid a futon on the floor; I'll sleep here while Eiji can get the bed. I rested for a bit, I heard a familiar tune. Phone call!

_Phone Convo:_

"_Yobosaeyo?" _I asked out of habit. _"Ame-chan?"_ the voice asked"Ah, Haruka-chan! Hi! What'th uph?"

"Oh not much!" She replied, not fazed from my speech disorder as we had a lot of late night phone conversations. Ugh, I had to wear them on both on the top and bottom of my teeth.

"I just wanted to know what was the math homework for tomorrow!"

I wedged the phone between my right shoulder and took my retainers out. "Oh, wait we only have math homework, right? Uh, it's page 352, numbers 1-23 I think."

"Ack! That's so much!"

I laughed. "Haha, I know! I already did… our social studies homework… and not my math… Ack." 

No wonder our homework supply seemed so short.

Haruka gave a knowing sigh. "That's telling me a lot. Oh, and Ame-chan! Guess what? You know how Taka-kun helped me out with my form today?"

I let out a chuckle. "Of course! It looked so cute, with him wrapping his arms shyly around you as he guided you through the steps! Did you see how much he blushed? I knew you both enjoyed every minute of it!"

Haruka gave a giggle in response. "Mou! Don't tease him! Well anyways, he asked me if I wanted to come over to his house and study with him, and I was all like 'Um, I'll have to ask my parents!' and he was all "Oh, okay!" but he sounded a little disappointed which made me squeal inside! But I'm so psyched, since I know my parents love him and trust him and that they'll say yes, but what should I WEAR?! That's the key question!!'

"Ah, Haruka-chan… I'm not sure if you should really ask me for those kinds of things… Just wear all the cute things you normally wear! You're one of the most fashionable people in our school!"

"Demo! You're really good friends with Eiji who's best friends with Oishi who has science with him! I just thought that maybe you'd find out something about him that I don't know!"

"Ano, Haruka-chan. You do realize that it'd be much easier if you just asked Yuki-chan, since they have almost all of the same classes together."

"Oh my god! You're right! Ack! I'll call you back, Ame-chan! Bye!"

I laughed flatly. "Ah hehe, okay. Bye!"

Beep!

Phone Convo Over:

"Okay, nowu to tharth making tha bedd- Darn it! I've had enough of this stupid thing! I'm wearing it later!" I cried, frustrated as I placed my colorful retainers back in their case.

"Stupid idiotic contraption should just burn in h…"

I finished preparing my futon when I finally noticed a familiar sound. _'Is the ice shaver cranking? It shouldn't take that long to make a couple of ice chips, should it?'_

I walked back to the kitchen and gasped. "Eiji!!! You made too much!!!" I yelped as I saw bowl after bowl after bowl of mountainous ice.

"I might've I overdid it a little…" Eiji realized then drooped in shame at some corner.

"Ah… hmm… It's okay! You're not supposed to sleep at a sleepover! This will definitely help us stay awake!" I assured him. "And stop planting mushrooms in my house!"

That cheered him up. We prepared our ice, and after informing Eiji that we had yet to do our math, were now rushing through it as best as we could.

**Math:**

I gave Eiji some notebook paper and pencils ("They're so cute, nya!" He giggled as he squinted in hopes of deciphering the Korean words.) And we shared my book. Struggling through the most evil subject. Math.

"Mou! I don't get this at all!" I cried out in frustration. "_Ahh Jajingna!" _

"Argh!" Eiji followed. "Let's just ask Fujiko to help us out on that one too! Look now we're done!" He pouted, already packing up.

"But we only did 12 problems!" I protested, slurping my now-melted milky ice. "That's only 12 out of 23!"

"That's more than half! Come on! This is a sleepover! We could just ask Fujiko for his homework too! Please, nya!"

I considered the option, seeing how this wasn't a real good way to treat a guest. "Ah, fine! Let me pack up first!" I sighed. It's just one day, won't make a difference!

**Afterwards:**

We prepared more ice and sat in front of the T.V. flipping through channels.

"Hoi hoi! I didn't know they played sports on this late! Let's watch!" Eiji said, flapping my arm in excitement.

I gritted my teeth as I felt my arm flying and making popping sounds in the air. "Sure sure, but if you don't let go, my arms gonna fly off!"

He looked down to see my arm dangling painfully in his grip. "Ah, oops. Gomen ne, Ame-chan!" He said through big innocent eyes.

Argh. Not the eyes again. Fine, I'll let him off this time.

I sighed and gave a chuckle. "Sometimes you're too oblivious, Eiji!" I teased, thinking that joking would make things easier.

"Hoi!" Eiji huffed indignantly. "You're in no position to say that, nya!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Eh? What do you mean? I am not!"

"See? You can't even notice that you don't notice your noticeable unnoticing disability! Obliviousity!!!!" He cried out triumphantly.

Oh my god, he's going insane.

"I am sooo not!" I pouted. "Ask anyone! And is that even a real word?"

"It is now! But you still suffer from obliviousity, nya!!!!

"Just watch the movie!"

"Hoi! Fine…"

We stared at the screen. We were watching some old football game, and we were wincing every time some poor individual got tackled. Ooh! That's gotta hurt!

"Choutto." Eiji paused. "Ame-chan, where are you're parents? Won't they get upset at us if we stayed up too late, nya?"

I flinched. "Hold on… Oh wait! This is my favorite commercial!"

"Nya! Tell me!"

I gave a half-shrug. "They're dead."

"What?" He asked, bewildered. "Then who do you live with?"

I took another spoonful of my ice treat. "It's just me." I answered.

"Aren't you lonely?"

"Well, I got you and the both of the regulars. Why should I be lonely?"

"I meant at home" He looked meaningfully at me.

"Not really, I got used to it after a while. I just don't let that bother me. It's no big deal!" I smiled brightly, encouraging him to do the same.

"But it is a big deal!" He argued. "No wonder you needs all those jobs!"

"That part is not a big deal! I'm not starving and cold or anything! I have money, plenty of money! Those jobs are for just in case reasons! Haruka-chan and Taka-san both have jobs, why are you so worried about me?! They are for my college fund money!" I argued back.

"Fine, but don't you get upset?"

"I did at first, but now it doesn't matter!"

"You should have told someone!" He accused. Then he stared closely at my guilty face. "Why do you have to live alone?"

"I don't know any other relatives." I answered.

"How did you get into the school? Don't they make sure you live with some kind of a parental guardian? We're only in middle school!"

"I asked my landlady to sign those. She's pretty much like another aunt to me!" I smiled, pointing downstairs to show where she lived.

I then faced him with a question of my own. "Do you have any idea how hard I worked for this?"

"Why?"

I grabbed his arm. "I don't want to talk about it! Please don't tell anyone else! The girls' already know, but no one else!" I pleaded. I clapped my hands together and bowed my head. "_Onegai shimasu!"_

He stopped, "Ah, fine. Sorry. It was mean of me to butt in." He apologized. "Well then, let's forget about that and talk about something else, nya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How about we talk about… tennis?" I suggested meekly, hoping to shoot the breeze.

"Okay! I'm so excited 'cause the Kantou tournaments are coming up in 2 weeks, nya."

"Wait, TWO WEEKS?"

"Uh huh, we're going up against Rokkaku, and I think you guys are fighting Hyotei, nya-"

"What? GAAAH!!! Get up! Get Up!!! We need to practice!!!! ACK! It's only a few weeks away!!!!"

"EH!?! You didn't know???"

"Come on! We need to train!!!"

"But it's already 2:00 in the morning!!!! There's no court open at 2:00 in the morning!!!"

"What about that night court thingamajigger place???" I asked frantically.

"Nya! It closes at 12!" Eiji cried, finding my panic attack contagious.

"GAAH!!! What do we do!!! What do we do!!! What do we do!!!!" We cried as we ran around the room.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Shut up!!! Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"Ah, gomenasai! It won't happen again!" I apologized, realizing that I had forgotten the neighbors.

"dshvnjahfjwjnfpakd!" We both ran to the side and quickly leaned our ears to the wall in hopes of learning a few colorful words but alas, the stupid wall was too thick. We sighed in defeat and slumped to the ground.

"Nya, I think he's mad." Eiji stated.

I gave him a bland look. _'You think?'_

He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall, choosing to ignore my non-obvious eye rolling.

"You know what, I think we should go to sleep now. We have school tomorrow, we should've slept ages ago!"

"Hoi hoi, yeah we should sleep, nya! We already did our homework, right?" He asked, and took out a tube of toothpaste out of his pocket. No idea where that came from.

Eiji traced the direction of my eyes to his toothpaste. He noticed my questioning glance and shrugged. "What, nya?"

"…"

"Hoi hoi? Do you want to use some too? It's real good, nya!"

I gave him a bland look. "Do you find my hygiene level so low that you need to supply your own toothpaste when taking resident in my fan?" (She means house, I'll give the explanation.)

"Hoi? Ah, what? No! This is my precious toothpaste! Hoi hoi! Stop looking at me like that, nya!!""

"Oh, okay!" I chirped, as I walked onward to my room. "Come come Watson!" I snapped my fingers, as if beckoning a dog. "I must get my sleep!"

Eiji rolled his eyes, but followed. "_Mattaku!" _

"Okay." I fell into the futon on the floor. "I'll get the futon and you can get the bed."

"Nya? You're giving up your bed?" His eyes started watering with fake tears.

"Yeah, why?"

"So many bad things happen to you and you still give!" he sniffled, and glomped me "Why are you so nice, nya!" and started sobbing on my shoulders.

"You have got to be kidding me… Eiji! Get off! I seriously need to sleep!"

"Zzz…"

"Oh-ho! No one falls asleep that fast, you liar-faker!! Hey!!! Eiji! This isn't funny!! I want to sleep! OI!!! EIJI!!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------/

_Ahh Chengpihae _means 'How embarrassing!'

_Yobosaeyo _means 'Hello?' actually it means 'are you my husband?' but that's mainly phone talk for hello…

_Aah Jajingna _means 'How annoying'

_Onegai shimasu _means 'Please'

_Mattaku _means 'Really!' or 'Jeez!'

Okay, so about the part with Ame trying to say house when she said fan. So, house is _uchi _right? But since Ame's soooo talented in Japanese, she accidentally added an extra _wa _at the end which ended up with her saying_ uchiwa, _which is the definition of a non-folding fan. Haha, she's such a dork! XDD

Sooo how was that chapter. A bit weird, but overall okay, right? Well, whatever, please review and tell me your thoughts on everything!!!

Oh, and I want to say. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI!!! Yup yup, his birthday is officially on February 29 and he only properly celebrates it every four years!! And I want to say happy birthday to Ootori Choutaro from Hyotei (guy with the silver hair, scud serve, Shishido as partner) since his birthday was on love day, so I'm already planning a couple for him out of my own OC's. Kekeke, ooh the suspense is killing you now isn't it? Mwe he he!! :3

Now REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter 14

Girls can play too

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\--/

**The next day/Normal POV:**

_Beepbeep! Beepbeep! Beepbeep!_

"Uwaaa!" Eiji cried as he jumped up, rubbing his sleepy eyes in confusion. "Ugh? Hoi? What time is it?" He muttered, as he turned off Ame's cell phone alarm (the one she forgot to turn it off XD) and checked the time. 5:48am. He waddled out of the bed, seeing how there was no point in going back to sleep now that he was awake, plus school starts in another few hours.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji greeted lazily. "Ame-chan, what are we eating for breakfa-… she's still sleeping!" He sighed as he noticed her still, sleeping figure.

He sat there, pondering. "You had to stay up a bit later because of me, like cleaning up and stuff, didn't you, nya?"

"Shyeh…" Ame mumbled peacefully.

Eiji sighed, shaking his head hopelessly. "Ah, ah. You really are a baka! Fine, I'll let you sleep a bit more, okay?"

"Hmm…" She muttered.

"Man, we stayed up really late yesterday, nya!" Eiji yawned again as he stood up and looked around her room. He strolled over to her desk just to see papers and lists littered all over it. He noticed that one had fallen off just as he walked by.

"Eh?" Eiji blinked as he picked it up, wide-awake. "Hoi? They're all cake recipes! Sugoi! That one looks soo good! Ah, that ones a white chocolate almond cream fudge cake!" He gasped, while wiping some drool from mouth.

"Mmph!" Eiji jumped and looked back over his shoulder to see Ame resting peacefully.

"Hoi! She's still sleeping!" He sighed, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart in relief. "I'll look at them some other time, nya." And placed the paper in its designated spot.

Hanging over her desk, was a pushpin board. They were filled with pictures of Ame-chan with another mysterious girl. He noticed that she looked almost opposite of his Korean friend as this girl had a more serious and gloomy attitude. Eiji soon dismissed this as he gleefully stared at the few baby pictures that were obviously not meant to be looked at as it was hiding behind the other photos.

'_Kawaii! Ame-chan was so cute! She was such a chubby little baby! I'm so glad I found these pictures. Haha, foolish girl, you can't hide anything from Kikumaru-sama!' _Eiji grinned, looking from one picture to another. He peered through the pictures until he saw one that caught his eye. It was of her smiling with two grown ups he guessed were her parents. She had most of the man's facial structure but her eyes and her figure was definitely her mother's_. _Skinny skinny skinny! But he quickly moved on to another photo, this time a cute one of a fourth grade her grinning behind a huge parfait.

_Groooooooowl! _

"Hoiiii!" Eiji exclaimed, and without thinking slipped the picture into his shirt pocket as he looked over his shoulder. "Ack. I'm sooo hungry! Ne, I'll make breakfast if that's okay with you!" He whispered to Ame, who was still sleeping. He couldn't bear his wailing stomach anymore and scrambled into the kitchen. "Eto… what should I make… eggs, rice, miso, seaweed, ah! Kimchee!"

\--/

**Later/Ame's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of miso soup cooking. _'Did I leave the stove on?'_ I wobbled into the kitchen while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. When I looked up, I jumped back in surprise.

"Ack! Eiji! What are you doing here?"

Said boy turned around from what he was doing, he was wearing a frilly, checkered apron and had a bandanna tied over his hair.

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan! Ohayo, nya!" he blinked as he processed what I just said. "Hoi? What do you mean, what am I doing here? I slept over, remember? Ahh! Don't tell me you forgot me!"

"No, no! I totally remembered! I was just out of it for a moment… but what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. What does it look like I'm doing, nya?" He scolded. Lord, he sounds like a mother.

"Making breakfast… Ah! But you don't have to do it! You're the guest!"

"Well, you were sleeping. And I was hungry! Besides, I'm used to it! I almost always cook breakfast at my house, nya!"

"Okay, well next time wake me up. I feel guilty making you do this."

"Don't mind, don't mind! Nya!" He assured.

"By the way," I started, Eiji turned around waiting for me to continue. I grinned. "That apron really matches your complexion!" I teased, seeing how the red and white checkers matched his own crimson locks. The frills add a nice touch, I must say.

He immediately flushed bright red, not expecting that kind of remark. "Mou! Don't laugh! I just didn't want to get my clothes dirty, nya! I'm in a hurry too! Grr… You don't get to eat then!" He pouted, making a pouty fish face to show his annoyance.

Haha, he's so adorable! I giggled. "All right, all right!_ Miyan, miyan_! Come on! Let me eat!"

"I don't know, nya…"

"Eiji, I'm starving!"

"Hmm, fine. I'll let you off, just this once! Be grateful for the mercy Kikumaru-sama has bestowed upon you, nya!"

I fought hard not to roll my eyes right there. I knew that I'd lose my eating privileges the moment I opened my mouth to retort, I kept my tongue trapped behind my teeth.

When breakfast was finally ready, we sat down to eat with an "Itadakimasu!"

I took a bite out of my breakfast and was shocked. "Eiji! This is really good!" I complimented. "You should cook more! I love this!"

"Ha, sankyuu, nya!" he said. Taking a bite himself. "Hoi hoi, and by the way, you kinda need to stock up on some food because, um… I, well…"

I smirked. "You used up all of my provisions with this one breakfast? Eii_, nappuhsuh!_"

"Hoi hoi!I didn't mean to!" he protested, feeling guilt take over as he squirmed in his seat. "You had a lot of yummy stuff that I didn't want to leave out!"

"Don't worry, Eiji! I don't really care at all!" I assured. "It's just so much fun to tease you!"

"Hoi hoi! That's mean, nya!"

We finished our meal and started washing the dishes. I was washing and he was drying. It was tedious work, especially when we kept 'accidentally' spraying each other with water, but we overcame this obstacle by spraying the dishes when we sprayed each other.

So now that we were done with the dishes, we both sat on the couch chatting and talking about whatever came to our mind.

"Man, we stayed up so late last night! It was so crazy, nya!" Eiji grinned, not showing any of the fatigue that was sure to show up at school.

I chuckled. "Yea! We stayed up till 2:15! Only about 3 hours of sleep… Eiji, we're not going to survive school today."

"Yup! Well anyways, we should have a pillow fight next time, nya!" Eiji grinned, not fazed at all.

I sweat dropped. Doesn't he show any concern over his own schooling? "Ah, sure…" I suddenly heard a familiar jingle coming from my bedroom. "Ah, hold on, it's a phone call." I crawled over to my phone, strolling back to Eiji as I had my unexpected phone conversation with Fuji.

I'm sure this is all Eiji heard:

"Mushi mushi? Ah, Fuji! What's up?" …

"Eh? There's an announcement today?" …

"Both teams?" …

"Sigh!" …

"Bring tennis gears too?" …

"How come nobody told us?" …

"Us? Oh! Eiji's here too!" …

"No! Nothing happened!" …

"Yes! I'm sure!" …

"We're on our way!" …

"Oh shut up! I'm serious! Don't be mean!" …

"Okay, bye!" …

"I said good bye!"

_Beep!_

"Mou! That Fuji! He, I just, RAWR!" I growled, wringing my hands in obvious anger as Eiji patted my head knowingly. After my face had returned to its normal color and I had calmed down, I repeated the overall message I had gotten from, grr, Fuji.

"Eiji! The Regulars just called in a surprise announcement. We both have morning practice!"

"What? Nya, but I have to go home first! I was going to sleep more!" He protested.

I sighed. "We better hurry if you don't want to arrive late and run extra laps. So let's go. _Kaja._"

"Hai hai." He nodded, slipping his shoes on sleepily. "Mou! I wanted to stay a bit longer though!"

"There's always a next time." I reassured him, slipping on my own shoes after I finished tying up that big pink ribbon on my uniform. I finally took a good look at him as I turned around. "Umm, Eiji? Let me first tell you that I love your unique fashion sense, but I really don't think a frilly apron's going to do you much good in the tennis courts!"

"Hoi hoi? I am not wearin- Ack! Wait! I need to change!"

\--/

**At Seigaku's/ Ame's POV:**

"Everyone!" Oishi announced. "I have to tell you something." Silence. Oishi cleared his throat, and continued. "We're not sure if Tezuka's going to make it or not, or when he's coming."

"What? Why?"

"Confidential Information." Oishi just answered semi-tartly.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Mitsuki muttered to Junko. Junko hushed her hastily.

We saw Oishi's ears twitch, indicating he had heard every word, but he coughed and continued. "Since I'm the temporary captain. We better train extra hard!"

"Hoi hoi! Don't worry! We'll do great, nya!" Eiji yelled out from the crowd. Everyone turned around to look at him. "Oops…" I giggled.

Oishi laughed. "Thank you for your support, Eiji. So I want to have another practice to see what I could do with you guys. We fight!"

"Hai!"

Hadzuka-buchou stepped forward this time. "Minna! This is also our chance to shine and grow together as a team. Therefore, I encourage everyone to try his or her best. Work hard and we could make history!"

"Hai!" We chorused, feeling both buchous' enthusiasm flowing into us. Well, everyone but Eiji and I. Right now I was catching as much sleep as I could.

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan?" I jumped awake, hastily thinking up with an excuse for dozing off when I saw it was only Eiji.

"Huh, what?" I squinted, feeling the sun's rays on my tired eyes.

"Let's practice rallying together." Eiji muttered sleepily before any of the other girl's could ask.

"Sure." I mumbled back and so we started rallying. But after a few points, the others must've noticed that our play was strangely slow and tired. In other words, really really bad. We missed almost every ball that we served to each other.

"Eiji, Lee! Are you guys all right?" asked Oishi, full of concern. A few of the other regulars followed behind him. "If you guys are sick, then you don't have to force yourselves to practice."

"Why do you guys have panda eyes? Are you tired? Are you sick? What's wrong?" Haruka-chan asked, definitely curious.

"Hoi, we didn't get much sleep, nya." Eiji answered, rubbing his eyes once more.

"Eh? You guys slept together!?" Everyone gasped as bad thoughts started swirling around in their heads.

"NO!!" We both screamed in unison. Lack of sleep was causing hormone spasms. I was now in fury mode.

I made a disgusted face. "He slept over to my house! Him on the bed, me on the futon! You sickos! We're only in middle school! How could you even think such things!? You guys are seriously messed up! Stay away from me! I don't know you sick _byeonteh_(s)anymore!" I screamed, as I rambled on and on in a mix of both Japanese and Korean.

"Mou! Oishi! How could you, nya?!" Eiji sobbed. "I thought I could trust you!"

Everyone was apologizing, especially with Oishi and Haruka trying to hush us since we were making a fair amount of noise.

Hadzuka-buchou came over as well after overhearing our conversation. "Just how much sleep did you guys get?" She asked in mild accusation.

Eiji and I stopped our rant. We looked at each other, and looked away blushing with guilt.

Yuki-fukubuchou narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you going to answer?"

"Well, we got a bit less than normal… but…"

"Go on. This may be crucial data in the future." Male Inui grinned, holding up a pitcher of _liquid. _While Minako, female Inui, held a voice recorder up to our face.

"Make sure you get all of this, Minako." Inui commanded.

"I understand, Nii-san." The brunette answered calmly. They look so different, yet they act the same!

Everyone looked at us expectantly. We knew we could not escape from this. "… Three…" We mumbled in the tiniest voice we could manage.

Yet, they still heard every word. "Only _three?!_" Suddenly there was a flurry of people around us.

I tried to change the topic as I was feeling very uncomfortable with this much negative attention. "W-Wow! You guys all said it in synch! That's a-amazing-!"

"You know how dangerous it is to sleep that little!?"

"You better not make this a habit." Mitsuki yawned. How ironic that she's scolding us for falling asleep this one time when she dozes off all the time.

"Fshuuu… That was stupid, senpai."

"A-Ame-senpai! D-daijobu d-desu ka?" Junko asked, worried.

"_What were you thinking? Oh my goodness, Asian people these days!" _Juri rambled in English. I just nodded apologetically, pretending I could understand what she was saying.

"Ii data…"

"Mada mada dane…"

"Eiji-senpai! Does that mean we can't go out for burgers today? You better not do this again! You better not."

"Ahem!" Oishi coughed, trying to find order in this chaos. "Just be careful and don't do this again, okay?" Oishi warned, letting out a stressed sigh.

"Don't worry! We will!" I reassured as I took a step, not noticing the tennis ball that was under my foot. I fell to the ground dramatically and panic ensued when I didn't get up.

Hadzuka-buchou ran to my side. "Ame-chan! Get up! Did she pass out? Did she get a concussion?"

"Senpai, please wake up!"

"Does she need to go to the nurse?"

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan! What's wrong? Are you dying! Please don't die, nyaaaaa! Ame-chan!!" Eiji cried.

"Zzzzz…"

"…"

Sora was first to speak. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Ame-chan! Wake up! Hey!"

\--/

_Miyan _means sorry, in a more informal way.

_Nappuhsuh _means you're so cruel! Or that's too much! That kind of thing

_Byeonteh _is pervert, but in a more offensive way (don't tell your friends where you're learning these words!)

**Mwe… I didn't really like that chapter. Too… mwe. So anyways, what'd ya think? Since my opinion doesn't really matter. Are there any changes need to be made? Was it okay? Opinions? Onion opinions? Wait, no. Well I guess flames too… yucky. Oh well, whatever it is, please comment!! Greatly appreciated!! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Blah" talking

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\--/

**Later/School:**

School was absolute torture. It's safe to say that Eiji agrees with me on this one. Today was definitely a bad day.

"Hora! Kikumaru! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

"HOI-YAAAAAAAA!!"

_Thud!_

Yupp. That pretty much sums it all up. So far we have three detentions for sleeping through class. By now, I had mastered the task of pretending to work when actually sleeping. _'Oooh! I'm such a bad girl!' _I smirked.

Eiji, however, had yet to learn of this skill. But then again, Haruka-chan woke me up very graciously just when the teacher was storming over. Fuji didn't seem to have noticed Ryuuzaki-sensei coming over, or I'm sure that he would've woken Eiji up too… Wait, did he just chuckle?

I peered over my desk to see Eiji who was rubbing his sore behind as he looked up at Ryuuzaki-sensei. Right now we were in our 5th period Math class. It's neat how she was a math teacher and a coach, but that's beside the point. The point is that she's upset. REALLY upset.

Eiji jumped up. "Ah, ah, Coach! It's not what it seems! I was wide awake, nya!" Waving his arms around all over the place in random silly motions.

Ryuuzaki-sensei didn't seem to have understood his hand signals, for her wrath was still clearly visible. Ugh, I don't want to get in this messy mess. Oh the sacrifices I must make for the sake of my friends!

I raised my voice, instantly catching her attention. "Ano, sensei! He's telling the truth. He was actually working on the problems, and I guess it looked like he was tiring…"

"Hoi, you mean sleeping."

"You know that was exactly what I meant to say- _yo_!"

Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed, looking back and forth between our rapidly bobbing heads. "Fine, fine. I'll let it go this time, but if it happens again." She warned our jumpy redhead as he gulped nervously. "Then I'll make sure you stay after school to work on your problems."

"Hoi hoi! Demo, what about tennis practice?!" Eiji exclaimed, staring at her in disbelief. "I need that time to train! We're up against Rokkaku Chu! We can't lose, nya!"

"Then you let your team down."

That shut him up. He was already picturing in his head of the consequences. He shook his head rapidly, as if shaking it could erase all thoughts.

'_Like a human Etch-and-sketch.' _I thought, amused. I glanced over at Fuji who was still giggling at the situation Eiji was put through. I guess I can understand his sadism. It's fun and it doesn't take that much effort. I think that's the only similarity I have with Fuji.

"H-hai!" Eiji instantly sat back down, and was now squinting over his equations.

Once the teacher turned around, I glanced over at Eiji, who was still straining over his problems. _'Poor Eiji! This is partly my fault he got in trouble!' _Oh, how easy it was to send me into a guilt trip!

"Hora! Lee! Why haven't you done any of your equations!!" Ryuuzaki-sensei roared, suddenly right next to me again as she peered over my blank paper.

Ack!

\--/

**Lunch/Ame's POV:**

"Ano, A-Ame-senpai, E-eiji-senpai. A-are you sure you don't want to eat? Ah, p-please wake up!" Junko stuttered to our sleeping forms, too nervous to thoroughly wake us up.

"Junko! That's not how you do it!" Juri grinned, coming closer to us. "_Hey! _Come over here and help me out, Momo!"

Momo looked up from three bento boxes and walked over, and Juri eagerly whispered something in his ears. Said dunk smasher grinned, and they both cupped their hands to their mouths and crouched over us. "FIRE!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Hoi hoi! Where? Where?"

"Save the children first!!"

I paused from the middle of our panic to actually look around at our surroundings. Okay, so half of us were eating lunch under a cherry blossom right next to the tennis courts, the other half were training, it was a bright sunny day, everyone was laughing, THERE WAS NO FIRE.

"I believe we were the victims of a cruel joke." I rationalized, glaring at our pranksters.

More laughter followed. "Yupp, but it was all Juri!" Haruka giggled.

I glared at the two second years, who were whistling innocently to some unknown tune. "Juri! Momo! _Ne Saranghan _kouhais!" I grinned maliciously as I walked closer and closer to the 8th graders as they slowly edged away from me.

'Aww, they seem scared! - I'll give those little twerps something to be scared about once I'm through with them!'

"G-gomen senpai! We just wanted to w-w-wake you up! H-honest!" They stuttered, fear evident in their eyes. Eiji and I glanced at each other, giving each other silent signals as our two kouhais quivered in fear.

I gave them a sweet smile. "What are you talking about? I just wanted to know if you guys would like some water since it's sooo warm outside." I drawled, holding up two bottles of ice-cold water. "I'm hurt that you mistake my generous offers for -_ahem _revenge! Isn't that soooo mean of them, Eiji?"

Eiji smirked and strolled up to them. "Of course, nya!" He grinned, taking one of the bottles from my hands. "Aren't you thirsty, Momo? Juri?"

This is where things got funny.

"Y-yes!" "No!" Momo and Juri stared at each other and turned back to us, looking even uneasier with our grins. They opened their mouths one more time.

"N-no!" "Yes!"

Eiji and I exchanged a glance and faced our two squirming kouhais. "Haa? So which is it? Yes or no?" I asked, grinning maliciously.

"W-well, you see, it's act-t-tually… I-I mean, we, y-you…!" They stammered, feeling the pressure and giving pleading looks to anyone who was watching.

"Too late! Have a drink!" Eiji and I yelled, and dumped the _ice cold water_ all over them.

"BWAAA!! S-s-sen-senpai!!" They screamed, spluttering over their icy shock.

"Wa ha ha!! We got you guys soo good, nya!"

"We were only putting out the fire!!"

Everyone else laughed as Eiji and I cheered and high-fived each other in our beautiful payback.

Oishi sighed. "Ame-san, please don't teach Eiji sadism. He'll be hard to endure."

"Waah! That's mean, Oishi! Don't you trust me, nya?" Eiji cried, sobbing into his arm while I gave him a sympathetic pat on the head.

Suddenly our good humor was cut short when we felt this cold dark aura behind us. Eiji and I gulped and slowly, very slowly, turned around to see Momo and Juri. Their wet faces were contorted with malice as they both held up an icebox. _The icebox that held our ice cold drinks._

I felt my mouth go dry as I saw them tilt the icebox over our heads in slow motion. Luckily, Eiji woke up from his daze and pulled me with him as he jumped out of the way.

Half-melted ice cubes spilled out onto the place we were just standing and part of Eiji's arm. Juri and Momo cursed when they realized their failure.

Eiji let out this sigh and gave me a grateful glomp. "Yatta!! Sorry Momo! _Zannen, munen, mata raishuu_. Nya ha ha!"

"Ack!" I squealed, feeling Eiji's wet arm around me. "Eiji, your hand's freezing!!"

He puffed his cheeks in annoyance and withdrew his hand. "Hoi! I'll remember that the next time I save you!" He frowned as he rolled his eyes.

"Awww! I'm sorry, Eiji!!"

"Hoi hoi! daijobu, nya! I'm just so tired!"

"Haa! Eiji, I know something that can keep us awake!" I exclaimed, digging through my bag in excitement.

"Hoi hoi! Nani, nani?"

I found the parcel I was looking for. "Lollypops!! During home economics class, the teacher was in a good mood and so we made lollypops! And since home-ec's my best subject, I got to make a lot of them!" I squealed, and stuffed three in my mouth. "Come on Eiji! It'll keep us awake! Let us lolly ourselves in the lollypop's lolly lollyfull lollypopness!" I cried, my mouth full as I stuffed two more sticks in my mouth.

"Hoi hoi! They're so yummy, nya!!"

Eiji and I laughed heartily as our fellow schoolmates gave us odd looks, they didn't even bother to ask any. More for us then!

Eiji and I are now finishing a lollypop-eating contest.

Yuki-fukubuchou, sighed at our odd state. "Ame-chan, Eiji-kun, I think you guys should just get some more sleep instead of gorging yourself in sugar…"

Eiji and I stopped twirling around. I had won the lollypop-eating contest. And Eiji could not accept the fact that I had won even though we already emptied the whole bag, so he challenged me to a spinning contest. Darn it, he's winning.

I squinted at the six pairs of fukubuchou's in front of me. "Bwa ha ha!!" I snorted. How cool is that!!

Eiji giggled with me. "Nya ha ha!! Doppelgangers!!"

"Eiji… Ame-chan… I really think you need your sleep right now." Sora sighed, fighting to hide the smile that could easily ruin her 'serious and moody attitude'.

"What makes you think that-? Oh, dude, look! That dude makes me think of like, the Ninja turtles!! I mean, he's like wearing a green bandanna thing on his head and the way he holds his racket is like, a kung fu weapon!"

"Fshuuu, senpai, what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, as he made his way out of the tennis court and towards us.

"Hoi hoi! Kaidou's a ninja turtle!!"

"Eiji!! I wanna be Michelangelo from the ninja turtles!! Quick, find me some nun chucks!!"

"Hoi! I'm Raphael, nya!"

"Eww! No! Dude, he frickin uses FORKS!! You frickin EAT with forks, not fight! Seriously, he's like messed up in the head! I mean he has the worst temper in the world, he's mean to me/Michelangelo, and of all things he uses forks. He could've at least used a spork! A spork is better than a fork!! Don't be Raphael!!"

"Fine! I'm Leonardo!! Now give me some swords!!"

"How about our tennis rackets??"

"AWESOME, NYA!!"

Mitsuki crawled up to Junko in confusion at our state. "Umm… Hey… Did I miss something?" She whispered. I guess up to now, Mitsuki was sleeping.

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, UNITE!!"

"Oishi-san!" Hadzuka-buchou hissed to Oishi as he helplessly tried to calm us down. "Why didn't you stop them from eating sugar?"

"W-what? Don't blame me! I'm sorry!"

"RYUUZAKI-SENSEI!! DO YOU WANT TO BE MASTER SPLINTER??"

\--/

Ne means mine saranghan means beloved, loved person

_Zannen, Munen, Mata Raishuu_ means too bad, no regrets, see you next week! (Remember Eiji says it a lot?)

Soo, how was that? Haha, yea, I had my friend help me out in the second half of the chapter and all that. She says she's always wanted to write a crack fic so I let her do the chappie. Lols, well it might be a bit _different _from what I usually write_, _but I hope you liked it!!

Ninja turtles! Unite! XDD

_**REVIEWW!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Blah" talking

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\--/

**The morning before match /Ame's POV:**

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! WhatamIsupposedtodoIcan'tdothis! Don'tmakemedothis! _Tasukette yo!!_"

"Shut up, Lee!"

This was the sounds of the Seigaku regulars (of both genders) who were waiting patiently for the other members at the area of their designated match. There were: Oishi, Kawamura, Fuji, Momo and Kaidoh (who were currently trying to pick up another fight), and all the non-regulars; which included the freshmen, Coach Ryuuzaki, and everyone else in their tennis club.

Girl regulars were: Hadzuka, who was discussing game strategies with Yuki-fukubuchou; Haruka was pampering Taka (to his embarrassed pleasure); Junko was listening to Mitsuki's music player, tapping her foot to the beat; Minako was off to spy on the Hyotei team; Sora was holding her sketchbook close to her, keeping it away from a curious Fuji; Juri was giving out free pep talks; and I… was dying.

"Calm down, Ame! We're both going to do just fine!" Yuki reassured, a bit annoyed, but still calm.

"Ame-senpai! Please calm down." Junko and Sakuno pleaded, next to Tomoka who was trying to cheer her senpai-tachi out of her nervousness, not noticing how much more pressure she was giving until Sakuno graciously stopped her.

"I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie!" I wailed over and over again. "Ugh… if I am going to die, shouldn't it be quick?"

"Hoi hoi! Sorry I'm late, nya!" Eiji popped up, making a peace sign with one hand. "Eh? What's wrong, nya?" He asked, noticing the anxious me, who was currently spewing about a need for fluffy pillows.

"I'magoner! I'magoner! I'magoner! Youcan'tdothistome!"

"You will be if you keep hyperventilating like that." Fuji chuckled, enjoying my nervous suffering, and snatched a parcel from a distracted Sora's hands.

Whatever, point is, I'm gonna die! (Just in case you didn't get the message the first time)

"Hoi hoi! Ame-chan!" Eiji scolded. "Don't get so nervous! We're all gonna work hard to do our best! Aren't you, nya?" I took a shaky breath and nodded.

"But you can't do your best if you have no faith in yourself, so calm down! Here, do it with me, breathe in… ack! Breathe out! Breathe out! Breathe out! Ame-chan! You're so bad at this! What is wrong with you?!"

Haruka stared, as she peeked over her boyfriend's shoulder. "Wow, Ame! I never thought anyone could suck at breathing! That's amazing!" She exclaimed, (to my embarrassment) in honest surprise.

"Haruka-chan!" Taka scolded as he apologized for her. Haruka giggled as she nudged him to wave a giant flag.

Pretty soon I was breathing normally, but there wasn't really much to do about the butterflies in my stomach- no, not butterflies. They were more like giant killer bees with little killer bees for it's stingers! And then littler killer bees for the little killer bees' stingers! So that it gives me a super killer bee-ish stomachache!

I hope that didn't sound weird.

Hadzuka-buchou, read from her registration list. "So Haruka's on reserve this time." My friend scowled, not wanting to be reminded of the captain's decision.

"Doubles Two will be Sora and Yuki." The two nodded calmly, already discussing a plan.

"Doubles One will be Junko and Mitsuki."

"Yay! With those two, we'll win that game for sure!" Haruka squealed, nudging off Junko's protests, despite it being true. They are one of the best female doubles team in our district.

"Singles Three; Juri."

"_Let's do this everyone_! _Whoot! Whoot!_"

I paused. _'Wait a minute…'_

"Singles two; will be Ame."

I groaned, and Eiji patted me affectionately on the back. "Singles two?! That can't be right! I specifically asked for number three! Buchou!" I whined. (I got a quick deal "Deal with it." In return)

"I'm singles one. Everyone got that?"

"Mwe…"

\--/

**Singles 3/Ame's POV: **

'_Okay! You can do this! You can do this girl! Come on, it can't be that bad… can it?' _I gulped and looked at the scoreboard again. Sora and Yuki won 7 games to 5. And Junko and Mitsuki won 6 games to 3. I could easily break our winning streak!

Juri was in the middle of her match. The score so far was 3:5. And after her it'll be me. Yikes!

"Ganbatte! Do your best, Juri! You can't lose! If you do! I kill you!" I screamed to our 2nd year. If she won this game, then we would already have three wins, and we all know that if we have three wins, I wouldn't have to play.

"_Wakaru!"_ The spunky American yelled as she slammed her racket against the ball.

I blinked, and turned over to our two data masters. Data Master number one was scribbling down his notes, and female Data Master recorded everything on tape. "Ne, Minako! Is it me, or did Juri hit that one weird?"

It was true. Juri didn't even hit it close to the sweet spot, and after partly tapping against the frame, flew back to the opponent' side of the court.

The second-year nodded, giving no real thought to my question as she continued to peer through her lens. "Eh, you'll see, senpai."

I wrinkled my nose at her vague answer, but turned back to the game.

Juri's opponent quickly ran over to the back, giving our American a suspicious look after seeing her cocky smile, but right when she was about to hit the ball, it bounced away from her and scored Juri a point.

"Wahaha! How was that? That was my 'Awesome, extraordinary, opponent deflecting, anti-magnetizer ball of DOOMNESS! Bwe he he! Beat that!"

What the heck

"She was always bad at naming things." Minako sighed, shaking her head in disapproval at Juri's joyful cheer. Ooh, she's still recording! I hope Juri doesn't do something she's gonna regret!

It was overall, a thrilling match, but in the end Juri still lost when the ball hit the net on her return.

"Game set and match, Hyotei Gakuen's Onishi Haruno: 7 games to 5."

"Yay!" Hyotei team cheered. Juri sighed, but nonetheless shook hands and walked towards us.

"You did great!" I congratulated to the dejected Juri.

"But I still lost!" She grunted. She abruptly faced me, startling me a bit. "Well, senpai! Your match is next! So go win it for the team!" Juri encouraged, with a determined look on her face. I paled as it all came back to me.

"Oh my god! I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie! Thisisnotgood!Idon'twannadiesodon'tmakemedothisIhaveastomachache! Nooooo!"

Sora glared. "Look what you did now, Juri!"

"What?" The second year glared, definitely not in the mood after losing. "This was going to happen sooner or later, senpai!"

Junko broke the two apart as I continued to stammer out my protests. I don't think a fight would really improve my situation. I could feel stress-tears sliding down my cheeks like in one of those Japanese cartoons Juri and Hadzuka-buchou's obsessed about. Anime, I think? At least, that's what they call it.

Wait! Why am I thinking about cartoons, when I have a tennis match to lose? "AHHH!!"

"A-Ame-senpai! Please calm down! D-didn't you say you played in K-Korea?" Junko stuttered, finding my panic contagious.

"Yeah! But I was only sponsored! Which means solo! Not on a team! Plus, I was only supposed to be a backup player! This is all too fast! I'm gonna fail! I'm a failure!" Beads of cold sweat continued to slide down my brow. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Hoi hoi! Calm down, Ame-chan, nya!" Eiji wailed, clinging onto me as he squeezed his body against mine to stop the shaking.

My face instantly flushed. Must be lack of circulation, I'm finding it a bit difficult breathe. Eiji never grabbed onto me this tight before.

I gulped and held my breath, willing my body to stop shaking so that he could at least loosen his grip. "Can I at least get some juice?" I asked, pointing at the vending machines. A nice refreshing drink would probably help the situation.

"If you're quick. It's going to start soon." Yuki replied, willing to be helpful and stern at the same time.

"Alright!" This was gonna be hard since Eiji was still on me.

"Can Seishun Gakuen and Hyotei Gakuen's singles head to court B?" The intercom announced. I froze. My big eyes (and I can't really deny that my eyes aren't big) widened, as more beads of cold sweat literally poured out of me. How disgusting. I must look like a tiny fish or something- that's what they used to call me in Korea, a skinny, big-eyed, little fish thing.

"Ame-chan! You're up! Go do your best!" Eiji cheered. "Don't worry about it! See? Fuji and I did fine when we were against Saeki and Choo-choo (Itsuki), nya! So go and win!"

I nodded with big eyes, but made no attempt to move. Can't they see I'm in the middle of another fish moment?

"You know senpai, you kinda look like an anchovy, right now?" Momo peered, somehow reading my thoughts as he examined me closely. "I should call you that from now on! Like a nickname! You know, cause you're both skinny, have huge eyes, are tiny- ah, please don't get mad…"

I weakened my glare. Now what was I supposed to do again? Right, walk into the court! I took a step. My leg didn't move. '_Whoo boy, I can already tell this isn't going to go too great.'_

Eiji sighed and pushed me into the court, I stuck my tongue out at him as I stumbled inside, but he took no notice and gave me the thumbs up sign. I took a glance at my challenger, and held in a wistful breath.

She was really pretty. Hadzuka-buchou and Haruka-chan were just as gorgeious, but this person was unmistakeably rich, which meant that she had the money and products to make her even more attractive.

I turned to look back and caught Eiji staring. _'Even Eiji, my best friend, finds her more appealing.'_ Eiji's gaze returned to me and flashed another winning smile as he continued to squeeze our school's freshman star. (Who grumbled inaudibly at his inability to drink his Ponta)

I shook my head of any more depressing thoughts and nodded through another pep talk from Hadzuka-buchou, who was conveniently our bench coach. I finally faced the Hyotei representative.

My opponent, Buntaro Saoki, raised an eyebrow at my 'Oh so graceful' entrance. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

_What gave you that idea, Sherlock? _"A-A little."

"Hmm, really?" Saoki-san smirked, she turned around for a moment, but that was enough to worsen her attitude as she now made a disgusted face. "Ugh! That Atobe's here with his crew!"

I blinked with my forced smile still on my face. "Excuse me?"

The girl, Saoki-san shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

"Please start the match." The chair umpire directed.

I spun the racket. "Which?"

"Rough." Saoki guessed, yawning.

Once my racket stopped spinning I looked at the handle. Rough.

After we did the whole service/end talk, Saoki and I both waited for the game to start. I nodded to her, and with a nod back, Saoki served the ball. The game had started.

\--/

**Ame's game/Ame's POV:**

"Lee's game, 5 games to 3!" The referee announced, after winning another game. "Switch sides!"

"Heh, you're good Ame-san!" Saoki panted, all past haughtiness and aloofness gone, as she passed by me to change sides.

"Arigatou!" I chirped, all past stress gone on my part as I waited for her to get to her corner. "You're putting up a tough fight!" I raised the ball and did my follow-through to serve the ball over the net.

Saoki was an amazing player; she managed to return almost every single one of my shots. After a few rallies, Saoki did a lob. I jumped into the air to hit the ball, making sure to hit it out of the sweet spot. The ball hit the frame clumsily. Saoki quickly ran over to the back, but right when she was about to hit the ball, it bounced away from her and scored me a point.

"15:love"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! Isn't that the move with the super long, hard to pronounce, American name?"

"What? She's only seen Juri do it once!" Juri stared, unsure whether to be honored or insulted at how quickly the move had been mimicked.

"I like that one! Isn't it that American's, though?" Saoki asked.

"It's Juri-chan's umm… 'Aasomu, Ekusura opopoponopopopo…" I stopped, it doesn't sound right when I say it.

"Ah, something along those lines."

"At least remember the name! _I'm gonna have to teach you proper English after this match, senpai!"_ Juri yelled, in English again. Which was alien to me. _"Plus, I need to copy one of your moves too!"_ She began to laugh maniacally, not noticing the stares of the people around.

There were murmurs around the courts, not because of the match, but because of Juri.

"She really IS a foreigner! Her blonde hair and her accent are proof!"

"That girl's English sounds a lot different from Sensei!" Some other student realized, awed.

I ignored the audience, wanting to return to my own game. I gave the ball a vertical spin as I served it, but right when Saoki was about to return it, the ball flew straight up into the air, just as she fell towards the ground, trying to regain her breath.

Yuki smirked. "Haruka-chan, she did your skyline serve too. How does that make you feel?"

"Ame! You dork! Stop copying other peoples' techniques! Hey, you heard me! Ever heard of originality?" Haruka screamed, as Taka grabbed her to keep her from marching into the court.

I hid a smile. I just love making her mad, and right now she's especially pissed since she can't play. Oh, too good!

"30: love."

"Buntaro! If you don't make this one over the net, then you'll really be a second place loser, be gracious for Ore-sama's advice." I turned my head around, as I looked around for the Hyotei member who had spoken.

My eyes landed on a male, who had a mole on his cheek and a cocky grin, as he scrutinized my Hyotei opponent.

These words seemed to have a big affect on the girl, she gripped her racket hard, and finally stood up towards me. "Ano, can you do the skyline serve again? I want to try out something." Saoki asked politely, sounding infinitely more determined than ever.

I paused. Am I allowed to go through to the opponents offer? Or is that bad?

I shrugged, I was feeling a bit arrogant at the moment. So I did a skyline, but the minute the ball hit her side of the court she did a low forehand and returned the ball to the baseline. This surprised me, but I quickly ran over as I hit the flying objectile clumsily from my position. _'Oh _Hananim_, thank you for the speed!'_

But I spoke too soon.

"30:15." Saoki's lead.

I stood there panting as I placed my palm against my rapidly beating heart. _'Oh, if I was only three steps closer than I could've hit it in!'_

There was a mumble around the court. "She knows Super Rising! That Hyotei girl knows Super Rising!"

"Ii data."

Oh, why did I choose now to be cocky?

\--/

_Tasukette _means help me! But I added a _–yo _at the end because most Korean sentence ends in a _–yo _or a_ –da _and I wanted to show her Korean-ness.

_Wakaru _means understand, know, etc.

_Hananim _means god in Korean, like Kami is for Japanese.

_**So how was that chappie? I think I'm losing whatever touch I had in my story… Ugh, oh wells. So anyways, please tell me your thoughts about this chapter and supply me with some ideas and comments!! I mean, a flame could be okay too.**_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry for my lateness!! I realized that I haven't updated in 5723489758947025hngjksdfgy09i4y5 years!! (Now where did the letters pop from?) I'm sorry, I got too lazy and fixed on that Super Smash Brawl game. So this whole time, I was having all these 'I think I'm forgetting something..' syndrome, until today. And that's not good. Sooo, I'll repeat. **__**I'M SO SORRY!! **__**Forgive this sinner of her evil deed!! TT-TT**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Blah" talking

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\--/

After a while the score was 5 games to 4. It took a while, especially with Saoki's sudden improvement, I was still ahead and panting hard, but I served the ball nonetheless.

Saoki smirked again; not really feeling bothered by the score. "You're really fast, Ame-san, but you need to work on your stamina just a tiny bit." She hit a straight lob. I ran up to the net and jumped up to smash it back. Saoki prepared for the Super Rising, as it seemed to be her trump card.

I ran up to the front, hoping to return it with a volley. I was surprised when the ball flew over my head. _'How can she have the reflexes to do a Super Rising and such a fast lob at the same time?'_

I ran to the back, thanking my speed and I hit the ball awkwardly as I twisted my body almost acrobatically, knowing full well that it wasn't supposed to bend that way. Eiji would've been so proud if he didn't know it was an accident. His cheer ended in mid-cry once I slipped and fell to the ground, letting out a yelp of pain as my back made several more dry pops. "Itai!"

I ignored the giggles from my teammates as I returned to Saoki, just in time to see her hit a drop shot.

I shot up hastily, feeling a bit irritated from this match.

My eyes suddenly went blurry for a moment as I blinked. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. '_This game dragged on too long. I'm already getting tired.'_

I did a dive towards the direction of the ball, but once again my eyes lost focus and the ball slid past me.

"15: Love."

I rubbed my eyes, in hopes of clearing it from its fatigue. My sight came into focus and blurred once more.

This is not good.

**Sideline show! (Pointless drabbles to lengthen the chapter!!)**

"Grr! That girl was cheating! Come on, Ame-senpai! You can do it! Annihilate her!"

"Tomo-chan! Don't say such things!"

"But Sakuno!"

"Shut up, Osakada!"

The girl glared at the fellow monkey-like first year, but she shrugged it off. "Oh well, I think Ame-senpai is my favorite regular!" Tomoka sighed dreamily.

"You say that about every regular!" Horio reminded her, more than annoyed. "Everyone's your favorite regular!"

"Urusai!" Tomoka yelled. "Well, for now Ame-senpai is my favorite!" she grinned. "Gambatte senpai! Aim High! High! Higher!" She cheered.

Sakuno sighed. "Tomo-chan…"

"15:15."

"Yay! She's doing great! Ame-senpai! Fighting!" Tomo screamed like crazy maniac again.

"Tomo-chan! Please stop!"

**Back to the game**

'_She might actually win this game.'_ Buntaro Saoki smirked. _'But that doesn't mean I don't have a chance either!' _She smashed the ball hard onto the court.

"Buntaro's, 45: all."

"Way to go, Buntaro-chan!" Hyotei cheered.

'_Darn it. I'm tired! Let me just finish the game so that I can sleep!' _I growled irritably. I had finally caught up to her enough so that we were tied again. I realized that another reason for my blurred eyesight was probably because I was so absorbed in the preceding games I forgot to crash on my sugar before my match. '_I'm tired! God dang it!'_

Saoki finally served the ball and with a sigh, I did a backhand and rushed up to the net. Saoki returned it. Since I was at the net, I did a drop shot, which didn't give her enough time to react.

"Game set and Match. Seigaku's Lee. Game 6:4!"

"Yay! She won!"

I shook hands wearily with Saoki. "You're really good, Ame-san." Saoki complimented, she gave a smug look. "But I'll beat you someday."

I gave her a halfhearted smile. "Most likely, you were a wonderful player. I don't think I want to face your Super Rising again!"

She gave me a devilish smirk on her proud face. "There's gonna be more of that next time."

I shivered. "Uhh…"

But thankfully, she exited the court before I could think of a reply. I fell to my knees. Desperately trying to regain my breath before making my way back to my friends.

I spared a glance towards the Hyotei side and looked closer at them. Saoki was trying to explain to her coach, but he just walked away with her teammates. Leaving her alone in her disappointment. _'Are they ignoring her? Maybe…'_

"Hoi hoi! You did great Ame-chan, nya! Ne, daijobu ka?" Eiji asked. I guess I looked pretty spaced out as I faced him with his huge eyes. I could only nod as he held me again and he dragged me out of the courts and into the circle of friends. He squeezed tighter now that the atmosphere called for celebration.

"Eiji! Choking! Ack!" Came my muffled cries.

"Ah! Men-go, Men-go!" Eiji laughed again when I realized that he was saying Gomen backwards instead of mango. "Haha, you're so funny Ame-chan, nya!"

"Hyotei may be strong, but they only had a 48 percent chance of winning." Minako muttered, still a bit upset at her current inability to play as she sulked with Haruka.

"They are pretty strong, though. It's just two percents off." Haruka protested.

"Maybe you should actually play them?" Sora droned.

"Mou! That's not funny, Sora!"

"Wait, since we won most of the game, that means Hadzuka-senpai doesn't have to play, right?" Momo asked.

Everyone nodded knowingly. One look at said captain, and you can tell.

Hadzuka deepened her scowl, showing her obvious distaste in the outcomes. "Darn it, why didn't any of you guys lose? Gosh, you know when was the last time I played a real match? Seven months! Yeah! That's right! So stop winning and let me play, you evil little monkeys!"

"Oh, stop pouting! I can't believe I'm hearing this, of all things from a tennis captain!" Yuki sighed, rubbing her sore temples. I can tell she had to listen to Hadzuka-buchou complain throughout the matches. Poor Yuki-fuku.

"Don't worry, Hadzuka-_gyeonggam_! Since we're still in the tournament, of course you'll be able to play!"

Hadzuka puffed out her cheeks and sighed. "I'd rather not wait, but fine. Not like I really have a choice."

"Ha ha! Ame's cheering pep talk happy buddies making mission is a complete success!" I laughed, grinning like an idiot as I stuffed a few chocolate bars in my mouth and away from Eiji's desperate sugar-hungry grasp. Sad puppy face happens. I sighed. '_Oh fine, I'll let him have one.'_

"Sounds like a mouthful, senpai. Mada mada dane." Ryoma yawned, sipping his Ponta.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up." and playfully hit him on the back of his head, causing him to do a spit-take. Uh oh, he's choking now.

"Oops…"

"Don't worry, Ame-senpai! He'll be fine!" Horio assured, the rest of the troops snicker behind their hands.

"Sorry Echizen…" Said first year glared back. I can feel myself sweating. The seventh grade protégé glares in return.

"Uhh, you know what? I think I'm gonna go congratulate the other team… as in the other side of the court… so yeah… I'm going now." And ran off while the tennis prince continued to pelt me with tennis balls.

"Ow, ow, owwie! Echizen! Stop!"

\--/

(A/N: Okay, so the score is:

Doubles 2 (Sora/Yuki)- 7:5- win

Doubles 1 (Junko/Mitsuki)- 7:3- win

Singles 3 (Juri)- 4:6- loss

Singles 2 (Ame)- 6:5- win)

I finally came back once I was sure the seventh grade regular had cooled off his revenge. (I even bought him two more cans of Ponta! He better forgive me!) When I returned, I found two things:

-There was still a bit of celebration, and gossip flooding around.

-Eiji ate all my chocolate.

-And he's hiding.

Ah darn it, that's three.

"We won!" Juri squealed, even Mitsuki joined along for some of it. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

I have to admit, this is one of the first times I've ever seen Mitsuki so… active. But then again, she probably saves her energy by sleeping. Wow…

I directed my attention off of the two, as I listened to the bit of gossip that was being spread all around us.

"The girl's are pretty good!"

"I've never really thought about the girl's championship, should we watch that too?"

'Bwe he he… Nice…'

"You know," Sora commented, as she looked around. "A lot of other schools came around to watch this match…"

"Oh really?" I looked around. Sure enough there were a few members from St. Rudolph, Fudomine regulars, Rikkaidai, Rokkakku, Yamabuki, Hyotei, and more.

"Wow, you're right! There are a lot!"

"… But they've been coming to our matches a lot, so this is normal. They're probably just scouting." Fuji continued, he chuckled and hi-fived a reluctant Sora, who was surprised that he had butted into her fun.

"Hey! That wasn't funny! I didn't remember!" I complained, feeling very outnumbered.

"You mean you didn't know, not remember, right Ame?" Fuji smiled, doing that slitty eye thing smile thing thingie.

"You know what I meant!"

Sora sighed. "Okay sorry, it was half-true, I saw a lot of boys too. They never paid attention before." She admitted.

"Probably because you guys are at the same area. It's convenient for them that you're right there." Fuji said nonchalantly. "Your match was pretty impressing."

"Heh." Hadzuka smirked. "Guess us girls aren't as bad as they think, are we?"

We continued joking, and Eiji finally popped in joined along, jumping around with me in a little victory dance after the stern scoldings and false anger I had given him about chocolate. I decided to try a silent treatment. It only lasted three minutes. That loveable fool was so innocent and guilt ridden that after wailing through my silence, he promised to buy me three more bags.

And now he's forgiven.

Maybe that was a bit harsh…

"Ah! Lucky! I found _Buchouhou-san!" _A new voice called out, snapping us out of our little bit of fun.

'_Buchouhou-san…?'_

Hadzuka scowled, twitching in annoyance as an orange-haired Yamabuki student made his way towards us.

Eiji and I looked at each other in confusion, but turned back to the commotion in front of us. "Hoi hoi! Hadzuka-chan, are you going out with Sengoku, nya?"

"Haha, of course she is! Aren't I lucky!" Sengoku grinned, as he put an arm around our buchou's waist. My eyes widen at this. "Isn't that right, Buchouhou-chan? - I'm gonna add a –chan now, since we're so close. Ever since we first met she's been pronouncing her everlasting love for me!"

"Really? Buchou?" I turned to said captain… She looked like she wanted to kill him. I think he's lying. The Yamabuki student quickly turned to me.

"Yamabuki's vice captain. Lucky Sengoku Kiyosumi, at your service!" He greeted, grabbing my hand and shaking it rather vigorously before Eiji saved my arm from popping out. "Hey, I've never seen you yet! You're new, aren't you? And you're pretty cute, too! What's your name?" He glanced at the nameplate on my bag. "Heh, Lee Ame-san, eh? I'm pretty sure Buchouhou-chan won't mind if I get along with you too?"

I flushed bright red as my eyes widened in confusion. "E-Eh? I don't understand-!"

Sengoku winked. "Maybe we can have us a date too!"

"EHHHH?!" I squeaked. As Eiji wrapped his arm protectively around me, narrowing his eyes slightly at the flirtatious student. "Hoi. No, she's fine! Right Ame-chan? Aren't you? Aren't you, nya?"

Sengoku gave us a sly look. "Are you sure? Oh, I see! You're going out with Kikumaru-san?"

Head bursts into flames. "W-What?! I-!"

"Sengoku. If you do not let me go, I will personally annihilate you if you do not leave in the next five seconds." Buchou deadpanned. Every one of us felt a strong, evil aura emitting from her angry form.

I gulped and backed away from her. I've seen her like this only a few times. When she's in this form she has authority over everything, I've even seen her command a rock to jump! Right now, she's most likely the most powerful person in the world. I swear, even Ryuuzaki-sensei knows to watch out for her whenever she's like this.

We all took a step back from the two. I could feel myself suffocating in this intense killing intent. It was so terrifying.

But of all the times I've seen her mad, Hadzuka-buchou was never THIS pissed off. This Lucky Sengoku-san is truly frightening to be able to have this kind of effect on buchou.

"Five… four…"

"Now Buchouhou-chan! That's a bit harsh-!"

"THREE… TWO… ONE-"

Mr. Lucky Sengoku sweat dropped and abruptly faced some random direction. "Ah! Dan-kun! Are you calling me? Okay, I'm coming!!" And just as quickly as he came, Sengoku ran off with amazing speed. "I'll see you later, buchouhou-chan!"

We all stared at Hadzuka-buchou who was now smiling as if she never went into her famed evil mode. "All right team! Let's go and celebrate! I don't know about you, but I'm STARVING!!"

'_For bloodshed…' _The same thought popped out of everyone's head.

She continued. "I don't know how you can stay so skinny, Ame-chan! I mean, you eat just as much as I do, but I can never be as thin as you! You have no idea how lucky you are!"

I frowned, debating whether to snap at her or not.

Decided not to. I mean, she just closed her evil eye. I guess I'd rather keep my life rather than add a few nasty comments her way.

I swallowed difficultly, turning to Eiji. "He can't really be that bad, can he?" I asked. Eiji made a slight frown and shrugged at my concern over the tennis player. "I don't know! I'm just curious! _Miyan! _I don't know what I'm supposed to be apologizing for!"

Mitsuki walked up to us, as she and Juri continued to look around the place frantically. "Hey, do any of you know where Jun is, by any chance?"

I looked around, and sure enough, our shy little second year had disappeared. "Junko? Hmm, I never noticed she left. Where'd she go?"

"She left with a male second year at exactly 14:06." (A/N: That's how you read time in Asia)

We stared at our data-master as Minako continued to fiddle with her camcorder. "He's a Hyotei regular. I think he was someone she knew from primary school."

"W-What? Our little Junie is with a g-guy?" Juri gasped, bewildered. And then fire started to grow in her eyes. "Unacceptable! Is he even worthy of her! No one's good enough for Junko! I must see him with my own eyes! Minako!"

The female Inui looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Which way did they go?"

The data master pointed towards the nature park. And Mitsuki turned her music player on high volume so that we could all hear the Mission Impossible theme song.

(A/N: Baum! Baum baum baum! Baum baum baum! Baum baum baum!)

"Uhh, Mitsuki?" I asked, confused as our supposedly lazy regular started climbing a tree to look from a higher ground. "What are you doing?"

"Tagging along, do you want to come, senpai?"

I gave an immediate grin, and I felt Eiji (A/N: who was still grabbing onto her) squeeze harder in excitement. "Heck yesh!"

"Hoi hoi! I can't wait!" Eiji squealed, jumping up and down, much to my displeasure. "Let's go, Ame-chan, nya!"

"Let go Eiji! Circulation loss! I'm getting dizzy! Augh!"

Mitsuki and Juri both suddenly turned into political leaders as the background suddenly switched to that of two giant Japanese and American flags billowing in unison. They declared. "Operation heroically rescue our innocent little Junko from the evil male Hyotei student of terrible doomness of evil is now on the go!"

(A/N: Baum! Baum baum baum! Baum baum baum! Baum baum baum!)

"Mitsuki… are you sure you're not being overprotective? And Juri too?"

\--/

_Gyeonggam _means captain in Korean, I wanted to give Ame a little bit more of an originality, as saying buchou seemed more like a Tezuka thing.

_Buchouhou _means clumsy or impolite, which Sengoku finds hilarious- plus he's not Korean so it's okay for him to say it.

_Miyan _is Korean for sorry, like the more casual version instead of _jesong hamnida_.

**So how was the chapter? Okay? So-so? Terrible? Awesome fantabulomungus? (Ha, I wish!) Say what you think and be blunt/harsh/nice!/evil if you want! Although the match was a bit fast, Even I noticed it was a bit rushed and crammed in there. And if there are a lot of reviews, then maybe I'll add some stuff about the other regulars? Hmmmm? Well I'll think about it, thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Blah" talking

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

'_Blah'_ different language

Blah whatever

(Blah) me/translation

**Blah** New time, place, and POV

\--/

**In the park/Spy mission:**

"This is cramped."

"Seriously, who is that guy?"

"I know him! I do, I do! I just don't remember where…"

"Oi! Mamushi! Move over! You're on my hip!"

"Fshuu… Shut up, I can't hear them. Loud idiot."

"We shouldn't be doing this! This is an invasion of privacy!"

"Seventy percent chance of them being an actual couple."

"What? Seventy?! _I'll beat that guy up if he tries anything funny! I'll knock him all the way to the other side of the moon!"_

"Baum! Baum baum baum…!"

These were the sounds heard behind a bonzai bush in the park we were occupying.

"I still can't believe we actually managed to fit over fifteen people behind a bush. _Jogum Iisanghada._"

"Hoi! See? Isn't it amazing, Ame-chan? Although it's easier for you since you're the tiniest one here… ah, don't glare at me like that…"

So this is what happened. We heard from Minako that our shy little Junko was with a guy, and then Mitsuki and Juri suddenly exploded and went all "ZOMG! Must protect her! Boy not worthy! Evil! Perish! Kill!" and all that rahrahrah blahblahblah. And they dragged along both Seigaku tennis team down with them. So now we finally found Junko and we all dove into the safest hiding spot we could find.

A bonsai bush.

And do you have any idea how small a bonsai "tree" (more like shrub) is? Only an acrobat could accomplish the feat-, which probably explains why Eiji isn't so bothered.

Grr… Stupid boy.

Now Mitsuki was serenading another American song to herself.

"_Paaaain, without love! Pain, can't get enough! Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…"_

But I didn't mind, because Mitsuki had the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard. Seriously, she was so good, I really did think that pain was better than numbness! She knew English because she and her family had once moved to England (Italy, I think?) before coming back to Japan. Although the chances of that being wrong is pretty high, I'm not quite adept in remembering things.

"Shh! Mitsuki! Sing later! They might hear us!"

I looked at my watch, and sighed. It was already 4 pm, I'm going to be late for work. I cursed and finally managed to untangle myself from the mass of regulars. "Hey guys, I have to leave for work, so-"

"Wait a minute. That silver hair and cross necklace; that tall, ridiculously sensitive and bashful figure! Could our mystery man be Ootori Choutaro of Hyotei? Hmm, Yoo data." Minako giggled in data-ness (whatever you want to call it)

I looked closer at the guy. That name was completely foreign to me and I turned towards my friends. "Wait, who is he? Who is this Ootori Choutaro who is after our little Junko's heart?"

(A/N: Ahh, the blunders of misunderstandings!)

The teams gave each other a look, momentarily forgetting that I was somewhat new and had no clue who our guy was.

Minako blinked as she read from a notebook. "Let's see… Ootori Choutaro. Second year at Hyotei Gakuen Chu, his dominant hand is his right. His playing style is serve and volley. Trump card is his 200 km/h Scud Serve, and he recites "Ikyuunyuukon" while serving- which translates to 'One shot with all my soul'. He and third year Shishido Ryou make up the silver pair. His birthday is February 14, he has a grandmother, parents, and an older sister. He practices violin and piano at home, and he's known to be emotional and sensitive, even crying when confused or loses a match. His voice actor is Namikawa Daisuke-"

"She only asked for a few details about him, not a whole biography!" Sora complained in that female monotone of hers.

My mind was still dizzy from the massive information that had been piled on top of me. "Voice actor…? Who...?"

The girl Minako, shrugged (ignoring both me and Sora) as she gave a pointed stare towards her brother. "Yes Sada-nii. Why do you need this kind of information?"

The brother turned around with a glint in his glasses. "Hmm?" And paused when he saw the parcel in his sister's hands. "Oh, that was for research. And if you read any more, I might have to recreate my akazu just to suit your tastes."

Minako shut her mouth and quickly turned back to our targets as she hid another shiver from her brother.

"…"

\--/

**With Mitsuki:**

"Junko!" I smirked, the ball gripped tight in my hands from where I stood at the baseline. "We only have to win a few more times and we win! So remember the tune!" I winked.

Junko nodded, causing her short brown hair to sway around her sweet face. "Un!" Smiling earnestly towards me before turning back to their opponents. For the Seishun Gakuen's female tennis team was currently playing Hyotei in the Kantou Tournaments.

I hummed a little tune, and I couldn't help but feel the giddiness creep up.

While Junko was still in _Hyotei Gakuen Sho_, she was actually more of a dancer. It was her life. Starting from traditional to ballet, to ballroom, swing, jazz, tango, contempory; until her dance instructor introduced street when entering Seigaku. It was all that was in her mind.

For me, it was the opposite. I loved music. Period. I wasn't a tennis prodigy, but I was definitely musically talented. I sang and I could play anything ranging from piano and violin, to guitars and drums. But my ultimate dream was to become a singer. A singer who would write her own lyrics, compose her own music, a new-age singer who sang just because she loved to sing.

Now then, what is a music protégé like me doing as a tennis regular? Even more questionable was my overall laziness. You'd think athletics would be the last thing I would do. But when I lived in Britain(Did you truly think that Ame-senpai would actually remember right?) I would love to play while watching things like the Australian Open, it was funny, I found that tennis had it's own little beat to it, a rhythm. How can you not have fun composing that? The tempo would rise, rising till it reached the climax and coming to a graceful end. It was beautiful. This was why I joined Seigaku's tennis team (To the utter shock of my parents. Earning a trip to the psychologist) despite my rather famed laziness. But everyone had his or her own genres and it was up to me to note it down into music.

As dancing was Junko's life, music was mine. How could we have not gotten along?

Anyways, when I joined the tennis club in my freshman year, I wasn't thoroughly disappointed. Even though the only notable pieces came from the regulars, and that was enough to encourage me into reach higher and persevere (and I had a lot to learn from my limited abilities). I met Junko, who had accidentally stumbled into my music. Which she told me (after an unintentionally rude invasion of my music) was exactly what she needed.

It was coincidental her main trouble was music. She could never find anything that could match with her choreography. This, plus the fact that there wasn't a dance team in Seigaku led to her join the tennis team. She liked the sport to an acceptable amount from watching the U.S Open and Wimbledon games and her own friends and their tennis practice from her elementary years. According to her, my music benefited her dance greatly. (And I can't say that it wasn't nice to hear)

"Junko, the time signature is ¾, is that okay with you?"

She nodded. I smiled. Together with Junko's dancing, and my music. We made up the self-proclaimed '_Hikaru No Accompagnato' _or 'Radiance of the accompanied' to put it literally, not that most people would be willing to pronounce it. But we are one of the best females junior doubles team in the district.

"Oi. Mitsuki, are you sleeping? Argh, that's so typical of you. Mitsuki!"

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Minako rolling her eyes at me. "You're the one who dragged us into this so called 'mission' of yours and yet you're the lone being who falls asleep."

I gave her a bland look in return, too lazy to actually glare at our data master. I opened my mouth to retort.

Meh, too lazy for comebacks.

I looked around, we were still crowded behind a small bush, bringing me back to the notice of our uncomfortable position. I raised a brow. "It didn't even occur to you guys to move to a different location? Aren't you guys cramped?"

The reactions were fun to look at. Hadzuka-_gyeong gam_ (After hearing Ame-senpai saying it so many times, everyone else started to say it as well.) and Echizen-kun looked indifferent, Yuki-fuku and Oishi-senpai sweat dropped, Minako looked thoughtful, Inui-senpai was noting it down, Sora-senpai and Kaidou-san were pissed, Juri and Momo were trying not to laugh, with Fuji-senpai chuckling along, Haruka-senpai didn't care (too busy snuggling Taka), Taka-san was embarrassed by this sad lack of common sense, Eiji-senpai gave Ame-senpai a grin, the already enraptured upperclassmen took no notice, as she was too busy peeking over Junko.

Oh, that's right. We were supposed to spy on the guy she was with.

Guy.

That's right! We have to save Junko!

"Oh look, Mitsuki woke up again. The next time she falls asleep will be approximately at 16:26 (4:36pm)." Minako said, counting up the statistics in her mind.

I glared her way. She's so annoying!

"Hoi Hoi! Ame-chan! We're moving up! Come on, let's look, let's look, nya! We can be like super spies! Super sugar spies of justic! I want to be double o seven! Nya ha!"

Ame-senpai blinked, unsure (as acrobat-senpai was speaking too fast for anyone but Oishi-senpai to hear). "Eiji, I can't understand a word you're saying."

"We're moving from this bush, to that bush! What can you not understand?"

"Why…?"

"Because we're super-spies now let's go, nya!"

Senpai could only get out a short "Hey!" Before she was dragged up to the other lump of shrub in front of us.

I sighed. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the upperclassmen compared to Eiji-senpai and Ame-senpai. I stifled a giggle when Ame swung a fist at Eiji-senpai's head, causing him to pout and complain. With her reminding him grumpily about how tired she still was after her match. Eiji replies that it's a good thing he's not, which makes her grumpier.

Che, it's so obvious to everyone but her. Everyone can tell that Eiji-senpai likes he-

"Guys! Don't tell me you're moving even _closer! _You're going to get caught! _Hey! Stop! You guys are putting our mission into jeapordy!_"

I looked up and sure enough, our male acrobat was dragging our Korean senior even closer, much to her distress.

"Eiji! Wait! Don't drag me like that! Let me get my balance! ARGH!"

I felt like I was seeing everything in slow motion. It was so dramatic. Ame-senpai bumped against Eiji-senpai, making him fly forward, bringing them down, and not before dragging the majority of the group (including me) down with them. Yuki-fukubuchou was the only one who wasn't discovered.

Sora-senpai swore. "Oh -_bleep-! _what the _-censored- _were you doing?!"

There was a new flurry of voices yelling and screaming at each other.

"Eiji! Be careful next time! That was dangerous of you to drag Ame-san like that!"

"What the _–bleep- _just happened?"

"This is so annoying!"

"That frickin hurt!"

"Fshuu, this was all you, wasn't it porcupine head!"

"Nani? Are you accusing _me, _mamushi? After what we just saw?"

"No! Don't fight! No fighting allowed!"

"Eiji! You _babo! _I'm never going to give you any more treats again!"

"Hoiii! Demo Ame-chan! I didn't mean to! I didn't hear you say stop! Nyaa, don't hate me!"

I sighed, as I groggily got up from the ground. "This is troublesome. I should be sleeping right now."

"Oh, I knew this was gonna happen! I just _knew _it!"

"The chance of us falling, 120 percent."

"Nii-san, what's the point of saying that now after we already fell?"

"Oww!" Haruka-senpai moaned, while clutching her aching rear. "My butt my butt my _butt!"_

"Che, Mada mada dane."

"Oi! What about it? You're not talking about me, are you? Take that back! Taka-kun! Kill him!"

"Haruka-chan… He probably didn't mean it like that."

While Yuki-fuku covered her mouth, making her giggling unobvious.

Yeah right. Everyone could figure it out.

Although that was a pretty spectacular, if I think about it, I could probably make a song out of it. I could call it 'Spectacular Spectacular' ahh wait, taken. This is probably the one moment I hate Moulin Rouge. Whatever, this new song is gonna be awesome. And I bet Junko's gonna be able to find a better dance for it right away… wait…

_Junko._

With a start, I looked up to see Junko's embarrassed face looming over us as she apologized repeatedly to the very amused Hyotei kid.

Caught.

\--/

_Jogum Iisanghe: _Means a little weird. Jogum meaning little or small; and Iisanghe is weird, strange, and all that yada yada.

_Hyotei Gakuen Sho: _We all know that Hyotei Gakuen Chuu means Hyotei middle school, but I replaced Chuu with Sho because Sho means elementary or primary school.

_Hikaru No Accompagnato: _Like I said, radiance of the accompanied. Might not make sense. Sorry. I know it's lame, took me a while to actually go along with this.

_Gyeong gam: _Captain in Korean. I know I already said it, and I decided to make the whole girl's team quote Ame for this one, since I think that _buchou _is a sort of special name for Tezuka, even though it isn't. -shrugs-

_Babo: _means stupid, fool, idiot. I think I already explained this.

**Hey hey hey!! Sorry for that, took a while. But I had this HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE writer's block for a while and it took me forever to get around it, I already can't wait for the next one. Whoot whoot.**

**Anyways, I know you noticed the different change of views, I decided that I shouldn't just focus on Ame since there are a lot of OC's out there that need some SCENE time (Get it? Get it? I replaced screen with **_**scene! **_**Ha!) so I also did a semi-not really-but close enough POV to tell us something about Mitsuki while she's sleeping, since she sleeps a lot. **

**I also have bad news (or good, take it whatever way you want) this story's gonna be on a two month hiatus (finally know what that word means) because I have to go all the way to Korea for some program **_**and **_**a wedding to go to, so I won't really be able to get on the computer for a while. Unless I sneak on. But I probably won't be able to write a whole chapter in that amount of time. So yeah. Sorry!!**

**So, please review!! I need to know if this story's still worth it, for my self-esteem! I hope you liked it! Have a great summer!**

**Ps. How do you spell bon(s/z)ai?**


End file.
